Sans nom
by sonnyus
Summary: UA. Kyubi est un monstre, un tueur de sang froid qui tue pour le plaisir. Personne ne sais qui il est, d'où il vient, juste que sa colère est légendaire, son nom fait fuir n'importe quel armée et fait mettre à genoux le plus puissance des Hommes. Pourtant beaucoup ont l'audace de lui tenir tête, ce qui est loin de lui plaire surtout quand de vieille connaissance refont surface.DARK
1. introduction

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC,**_ Yaoi, Yuri, hétéro_

**_Info personnelle_**_ :_ Salut à tous...Je me présente Sonnyus si vous ne me connaissez pas...Cette histoire est un UA Naruto très noir avec un humour assez particulier, et voyez par-là que c'est aussi comique que de voir un chat écraser, on pleure le chat mais si vous SAVIEZ QUE CE CONNARD DE CHAT N'A PAS REGARDÉ AVANT DE TRAVERSER ET QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS LE TEMPS DE RALENTIR! On lui dirait que c'est de sa faute à lui et pas à moi pas vrai?!...Quoi je m'éloigne et raconte ma vie...Mais t'es qui d'abord?...Ma con...consci...conscience?! Mais qu'est que c'est que ce truc de merde? C'est pour les enculé...Comment ça justement? La soirée chez Dylan...Avec l'alcool et la came...Attend tu veux dire que je ne suis pas monté sur le cheval comme je le pensais?...C'est pour ça que je ne pas marcher correctement et que Dylan me dévisage à chaque fois qu'on se croise...Non ce n'est pas pour ça ?...Sa sœur?!...Celle de neuf ans...j'ai quoi...NON...Et...elle t'a dit si elle a aimé...comment ça pédophile?!

Voilà un peu prêt l'humour de la fiction...Cela vous plait pas...Restez pour l'action, il y a du sang, des mort, plein de surréalité et surtout il y a du Lemon Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro...Faites pas les malins je vous ai vu sur _***BIP***_… Comment ça je ne pas parler de ce site...Mais c'est pourtant génial ! On peut y voir plein de vidéo gratuite... Je ne peux pas parler de _***BIP***_. Ah c'est marrant _***BIP**BIP**BIP**BIP**BIP**BIP**BIP**BIP**BIP**BIP* *BIP**BIP**BIP**BI**_ouuu* Merde ! Je crois que je l'ai cassé...Ha bah du coup...Tu… (Ce prend un piano sur la tête lancer par sa conscience.)

**Index :** _Communication interne_

**_Note perso sérieuse: _**Si vous voyez une faute plus grosse que vos yeux, vous me hurler dessus a coup de reviews et je corrige rapidement. Comme fait par **darkayora**. Autre chose, si quelqu'un sais où je peux trouver les dates saisonnière au japon cela m'arrangerais.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Sans nom chapitre I :** Introduction

Il me regarde dans les yeux, j'y vois de la supplication et de la douleur au vue de son état. Il pense que ça va me faire changer d'avis au vue de mon âge? J'appuis sur la détend sans sourcilier. Un bruit sourd et sa tête finis exploser sur la moquette blanche devenue rouge depuis quelque seconde.

Je sors du bâtiment en regardant le carnage que j'ai causé, la police doutera sérieusement qu'un Homme ai pu faire ça tant cela ressemble à l'attaque d'animaux en furie. Tous est rouges, cet endroit qui était d'une beauté sans pareil est complètement détruit. C'est chère payer pour avoir haussé se moquer d'un homme ou peu selon mon point de vue.

Sortis du bâtiment, je reçu une douleur directement dans la poitrine suivant un bruit que je connais par cœur pour avoir été élevé avec.

Je tombe, la douleur me tiraillant, j'ouvre la bouche mais ne hurle pas, je commence à voir le tireur s'approcher. Je relève rapidement mon arme mais elle, car en voyant sa poitrine je compris la différence, m'écrase le poignet, le coup de feu part loin d'elle et je sens alors quelque chose me traverser la gorge, c'est une piqure qu'elle me fait.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que j'ai l'impression que mon corps brule de l'intérieur. Je ne peux retenir un hurlement de douleur qui résonne dans le clair de lune pleine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quelque année plus tard_

Je me redresse alors que mon portable sonne annonçant que c'est l'heure. Je suis déjà habiller depuis une heure. Je ne me suis pas couché, je ne dors presque jamais. Je rentre dans la salle de bain histoire de me passer de l'eau sur le visage pour bien me nettoyer. Je regarde la baignoire, il y a encore un peu de sang sur le bord. Je soupire et me dépêche de passer une éponge avec de la javel dessus.

Je ressors et vais dans la cuisine mais je n'ai pas faim et encore moins soif. Je zappe donc le déjeuner et vais dans le salon. Je m'allonge dessus, j'ai encore cette sensation étrange que ma vie ne me convient pas.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

« Tension en baisse! Dépêcher d'apporter son groupe sanguin! »

Je ferme les yeux mais j'entends encore ce qu'on me dit.

« C'est horrible, qui a pu faire cela?! »

Je sens qui me mette des trucs dans les bras. J'entends des bips, cela est assez rassurant dans un sens mais qu'est que c'est énervant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus de bruit que ces gens hurlant. Je sens un métal sur mon corps, il me retire mon tee-shirt et étrangement c'est quand ils le voilent qu'ils se la ferment tous. Je sais que mon corps est magnifique mais il ne faut pas pousser, je le trouve moche personnellement, malgré ce qu'on m'en dit. Tellement que je ne peux résister à le marquer.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je sors de mes songes par un bruit sourds, c'est encore elles, elles frappent contre le mur. Je me relève et vais à l'entrer après mettre regarder dans un miroir. Mes cheveux sont toujours autant en bataille, ils sont blond mais plus du tout du même blond de ma naissance, d'avant cette histoire. Maintenant c'est un blond sombre.

Je tends vers le brun dans la pénombre et le blond au soleil. Mon mascara orange légèrement saturé me manque, cela va faire longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je m'en suis mis. Je soupire, prend une paire de lunette de soleil ranger dans un tiroir et Kama avec moi. Je la serre contre moi, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait, bon dieux que je hais ma vie.

Je hurle que je vais en cours et que je rentre vers 16 heures. J'entends des hurlements et des pleurs, en plus de bruit sourds, elles s'habitueront sinon je vais devoir faire comme avec les autres.

Je sors de la maison et tourne la clé vers la droite en un tour pour la fermé. Je n'habite pas dans une grande maison, enfaite plus elles sont petit et pas très aménagé et mieux je me porte. J'ai dû faire pas mal de démarches pour me faire passer pour le propriétaire. Personne ne s'est douté que c'était en fait un gamin de 15 ans qui payais depuis le début. Oui j'ai 15 ans, beaucoup dis que je suis très jeune mais que mon caractère en a surpris plus d'un.

Alors vous vous enlever tous de suite l'idée que je suis dans l'âge bête et que je ne suis qu'un gamin. Je mesure un mètre soixante-dix et côté intelligence, et tous ce que cela concerne, je suis très développer, pour preuve le fais que j'habite dans une maison en me fessant passer pour le propriétaire depuis près de trois mois.

Pour tout le monde, je suis le fils d'une famille de pauvre qui va au lycée à pied car elle n'a pas de voiture. Peu importe, j'aime marcher et s'il savait à quel point je m'en cogne de ce qu'on pense de moi. Je ne préoccupe que d'une personne, moi et seulement moi.

Je marche depuis déjà une heure et arrive enfin à mon lycée. Les cours commencent dans quelque minute. J'arrive en avance depuis la rentrée qui s'est fait il y a deux mois. C'est ma première école de ma vie et quand je vois le niveau de l'éducation je me dis que c'est la dernière.

Si je fais tous cela c'est juste en attendant. Je sais que bientôt il viendra me chercher et c'est à ce moment que je lui cracherais à la figure pour lui répondre. Je vais m'assoir directement à ma place en classe et sort une feuille, sachant que personne n'est là, rempli d'écriture et de chiffre.

«Père tu as été très généreux par ton apprentissage et j'espère que là où tu te trouves tu es bien avec mère.»

Mère, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

«PITIE ARRÊTE! NON... AHHHHHH!... AHHHHHH! NARUTO NE REGARDE PAS!»

Elle n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards et de détourner les yeux alors qu'elle voit mon regard choquer. Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive, et cela parfait mon éducation, seulement cela me choque que deux être humain doivent faire ça pour se reproduire. Et quelle est cette sensation entre mes jambes ?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je préfère l'oublier vite faite et ne garder d'elle que cette photo que mon père à accepter que je prenne, de tous manière il n'était pas en état de refuse vue qu'il était mort d'un balle dans la tête. C'est marrant mine de rien que sa tête ai explosé comme ça sous l'impact de la balle.

J'entends des bruits dans le couloir et regarde une dernière fois la feuille pour la mémoriser. J'ouvre une fenêtre et laisse l'air envahir la salle. Je sors un briquet de la poche de ma veste. C'est _son _briquet, le briquet qu'il m'a donné quand je suis partie...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

« Je te donne le droit de l'utiliser à une condition... »

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je le range rapidement en souriant, je tiendrai cette promesse. Je déchire la feuille en plusieurs morceaux et allume avec un petit paquet d'allumette que je garde toujours sur moi. Le feu prend bien, l'odeur du papier bruler me remonte les narines et je finis par écrase le feu quand, même pour _lui_, on ne voie plus rien.

Je retourne à ma place et attend patiemment, la journée passe lentement comme d'habitude. Les gens me jette des regards de mépris mais cela ne me fais pas plus d'effet que de l'eau sur ma peau. Les cours s'enchainent et personne n'a entendu le son de ma voix. Personne ne m'a agressé la parole. Je mange dehors, dans la cours, puis décide de m'allonger dans l'herbe et de fermer les yeux pour profite des derniers rayons du soleil. L'automne est presque finis, on va passer à l'hiver dans un mois avec les températures qui chuterons, faudra pas j'oublie de nourrir mes chiennes ce soir.

J'entends mon portable sonner, je décroche en grognant pour dire que j'écoute.

« Naruto... »

Je me redresse immédiatement en entendant Sakura, c'est une connaissance depuis l'orphelinat. Je lui demande si c'est bien elle et elle rigole en disant que oui. Je soupire intérieurement, Sakura, mon premier amour, la fille que je n'ai pas entendue depuis six ans.

«Je te dérange»  
«Du tout! Qu'est que je peux faire pour toi?»  
«Je t'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles, tu...enfin on ne s'est pas beaucoup parler depuis...»  
«Oui c'est vrai...Comment il va?»  
«Il s'est remis, il tenait à te remercier mais je me suis sentis bête lors que ton téléphone disait que ton numéros n'était plus attribuer...»

Je sens le reproche et je prends les devants en disant que je souhaitais me changer les idées. Et c'est vrai que depuis ce jour, mes idées ont été très claires.

«J'ai réussie à te trouver c'est déjà pas mal...»  
«Comment tu as fait?!»

Je venais de hurler contre elle et je m'en rends compte sur le moment que j'ai dû lui faire peur.

«J'ai tapé l'un des vieux numéros que tu m'avais donné et voilà...»  
«Un ancien numéro...»

Elle confirme et je sais que c'est un mensonge, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose et dans mon état actuel je déteste les surprises. Je me suis assuré personnellement de mes lignes téléphoniques et jamais je n'aurais repris un vieux numéro de téléphone. Surtout sur ce numéro, seule trois personnes devaient le connaitre. Un est mort, et si c'est l'un des deux autres alors elle est loin d'être en sécurité.

«Euh Naruto...Je… me disais qu'on pourrait se revoir…J'ai la semaine de libre et Sasuke est pareille de son côté.»  
«Sasuke...»

Sasuke et mon premier ami masculin, il était aussi à l'orphelinat avec Sakura et moi. C'est un grand ami qui es actuellement dans les finances, je rigole en pensant que lui et moi on aurait pu se voire plus tôt s'il avait signé le mauvais papier.

«Et bien moi je suis complètement libre actuellement. Tu es où?»  
«Actuellement je me trouve à Hiskou...»

Hiskou...Ce n'est pas la porte à côte, je vais être obligé de prendre les transports en commun. C'est bien ma veine, l'homme dont j'ai pris l'identité n'avais qu'une voiture et elle est actuellement réservé pour un cas unique.

«Bien. Je peux être là dans une heure.»  
«Ah euh...Ce n'est pas presser, on peut s'organiser pour demain si tu veux?»  
«Demain au café jaune?»  
«Euh oui… Le café jaune...»

Je l'aurai parié, quelqu'un lui a mis la pression pour qu'elle m'appelle. Dans un premier cas c'est sans danger pour moi et je prépare ma salive, mais dans le deuxième je serai obligé d'être accompagné.

« Sakura, tu sais pour Sasuke et moi? Je sais que tu veux arranger les choses mais j'ai besoin de temps. Désolé. »  
« Ah...Alors à la limite on peut s'organiser cela tous les deux...Naruto cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je...j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler... »

Je sens un ton triste dans sa voix, elle a besoin de moi et je le vois bien. Je lui répète que je peux être là dans une heure mais elle me répond avec humour qu'elle préfère me voire à un rendez-vous avant de me montrer sa chambre.

Je souris, rigolant très légèrement, je tente de lui donner de la voix, de montre mon amusement mais je n'y arrive plus depuis longtemps, mes sentiment sont mort. Je soupire en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, disant que j'ai hâte d'être à demain. Elle répond qu'elle aussi et je ne peux empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaitre.

Ils veulent me revoir, bien ils ne vont pas m'oublier. Je me relève et part du lycée, j'ai encore cours cette après-midi mais je n'ai plus de patience.

« Naruto où tu vas !?»

Je ne réponds pas, c'est la CPE qui m'a posé la question. Je lui tourne le dos et continue sans m'occuper de ce qu'elle me dit. Elle menace d'appeler mon père si je m'en vais, je m'arrête et lui tourne la tête.

« Shizune…Serait-ce une menace que vous me faite ?»

Je me retourne et vas vers elle en marchant calmement. Elle tient son regard de pierre contre moi, mais je sais qu'elle ne va pas tenir longtemps.

« Naruto…Quitter le lycée alors que tu as encore…»

Sa voix part dans les aigus alors que je lui touche la joue en souriant.

« Shizune, vous savez que je déteste les menaces ? Que cela me met hors de moi quand je les entends ? Vous ne voulez pas me voire en colère ?»  
« NON !»

Elle hurle en se serrant le bras droit, se frottant sur une partie précise montrant qu'elle a bien retenue la leçon, j'allonge mon sourire en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle rougit d'un coup choqué.

« Naruto qu'est que…»  
« Je montre à tout le monde mon amour pour vous. Vous ne m'aimer pas ?»

Je change ma voix comme je dû souvent le faire pour paraitre mielleux et doux, je me déteste à faire cela mais comme m'a appris mon père.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

« On doit tout faire pour réussir son objectif et l'utilisation de son corps est la premier des choses à faire…»

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elle rougis fortement et s'éloigne de moi, je reprends mon air habituel et enlève à mon visage ce faux sourire. Je m'éloigne d'elle et repart.

« Si jamais tu pars je convoque le conseil et tu seras blâmer.»

Je m'arrête me retourne vers elle rapidement, je ne retiens pas ma main de lui arriver sur sa joue droit. Le coup est violent, lui fessant émet un bruit de douleur et la faire tomber. Je la regarde alors qu'elle met sa main sur sa joue, limite les larmes aux yeux. Tous les regards sont sur nous, mais s'ils croient que cela va m'arrêter il se goure.

Je la prends par la gorge et la force à me regarde dans les yeux afin qu'elle voit bien que je ne rigole pas.

« Je déteste les menaces…»

Ma voix est devenue un peu plus grave. Je serre ma main, elle a le souffle coupée. Elle me prend mon poignet en serrant pour espérer que je la lâche mais cela ne marche pas et elle me supplie de le faire.

« Lâche-moi… Tu me fais mal…»

Je resserre ma main.

« Alors ? Elles sont où vos menaces maintenant ?»  
« Lâche moi…je…peux… plus respirer…»  
« Et alors ? Tu crois que le monde va te pleure, que la terre arrêtera de tourner parce qu'elle t'a perdue ?»

Elle me supplie de la lâcher, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mon aptitude envers elle n'a pas changé, je suis sur le point de la tuer par strangulation et cela ne me fais même pas sourcilier.

« Pitié…Je t'aime…»

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

« Kyūbi…Pitié…Je t'aime… »

Un bruit sourd se faire entendre.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je la jette à terre en la toisant alors que ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Je serre le poing et lui hurle dessus alors qu'elle venait de prononcer les pires mots que je puise entendre.

« Comment oses-tu me prononcer ses mots ?! Tu crois que mes sentiments sont identiques?! Que je t'aime ?! Mais regard toi ! Qui pourrait aimer une fille comme toi, tu es moins que rien, une pauvre fille qui ne mérite même pas la vie qui lui a été donné ! Tu es une peureuse de première qui a peur dès qu'on s'approche trop près de toi et le pire coup que je me suis fait !»

Je me retourne et part, oui je me la tapais et me la retaperais mais ne penser pas que cela est par pur bonheur mais j'avais besoin qu'une personne couvres mes absences.

Elle a osé me dire qu'elle m'aimait, mais pour qui elle se prend. Je suis en colère et j'ai besoin de me calmer. Je prends les transports en commun pour me aller dans une ville voisine et rentre dans un bar. Je demande un verre d'alcool et pas de la merde. Il ose me demandé ma carte d'identité.

« Tu n'as pas entendue ma commande ? Je veux un verre sur le champ et dépêche avant que je m'énerve.»  
« Et tu te prend pour qui gamin ?»

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je le prends par le col et le plaque contre son bar en sortant ma sœur _Kama_ pour la plaquer sous sa gorge. Il écarquille les yeux en tentant de se relève mais une fois qu'il sent la larme sur sa gorge il est totalement immobile. _Kama_ est une lame de 10 cm, aussi tranchant que n'importe qu'elle épée.

« Je suis le gamin qui va te tranche la gorge si tu ne me serre pas un verre sur le champ…»  
« Qu'est qui se passe ici ?»

Je ne me retourne pas mais je sens une présence derrière moi.

« Ton putain de barman a refusé de me servir.»

Répond-je limite à trancher sa gorge.

« Calme–toi gamin et lâche le…Comment tu veux avoir un verre si personne ne te le serre.»

Je soupire, il m'appelle gamin. J'ai un nom et ce nom est connue de tous, personne dans le pays ne l'ignore, personne n'oublie ma silhouette, je soupire et lâche cette homme et lui dis de se dépêcher. Il tremble comme une feuille et semble regarde derrière moi pour demander à son patron ce qu'il doit faire.

Il finit par me servir mon putain de verre en tremblant comme une souris devant un chat. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux, il connaisse mon visage et je vais être obligé de faire du ménage, je le sais que je ne suis pas dans ma ville ici, ou en tous cas plus maintenant.

Une fois finis, je me retourne pour regarde celui qui a ouvert sa gueule. Il devait faire dans les 1metre80, il a une carrure imposant et semble même accompagner de ses gorilles. Je regarde autour de moi rapidement, pas de client et donc pas de témoin.

« Les mains en airs !»

Le barman a sortis un fusil à pompe de sous le comptoir, il semble avoir repris du poil de la bête. Je souris, j'ai besoin de me calmé et finalement un verre est loin de me suffire.

Il me répète de mettre les mains en air mais je ne l'écoute pas et jette juste un regard dans sa direction en tournant la tête.

« Tu oses me menacer ?»

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et retour la tête. Je lève les mains lentement et une fois qu'ils sont au-dessus de ma tête. Je lâche ma Kama, qui était dans ma main gauche et me dépêche de me tourne sur la gauche en mettant ma main de libre sur son canon pour le pointer sur l'un des gorilles, sous la panique il tire et l'homme se prend la balle sur l'estomac. Je jette le verre dans la tête du barman en tirant sur l'arme alors qu'il est étourdit.

Je le frappe à la tête avec la crosse de l'arme avec beaucoup de force sur sa tempe droite, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Je prends l'arme des deux mains en le retournant rapidement pour charger le chien et tirer sur le gorille qui s'enfuit vers la sortie alors qu'il a vu son collège mort.

Je recharge le chien en regardant l'homme de un mètre quatre-vingt qui écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qui va lui arriver. Je fige ce sentiment dans son esprit et lui explose la tête, gérant le recule par mon épaule. Je passe de l'autre côté du comptoir et tire sur le garçon d'à peine dix-huit ans dans sa poitrine.

Je décharge l'arme et la jette sur lui en vidant le bar de tous son alcool dans tous le bar, après m'être assure de ferme la porte. Le bar empeste l'alcool et je garde une dernière bouteille que je vide rapidement dans mon gosier, cela fait deux mois que je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Je jette la bouteille à terre, récupère _Kama_ et mon sac que j'avais mis sur une banquette pour couper le file du téléphone pour séparer les files et les mettre dans l'alcool.

Je quitte le bar en partant rapidement mais sans trop attire l'attention. Je sors mon téléphone et finis par composer un numéro. Je n'entends pas de sonnerie mais une explosion.

_À suivre_


	2. mes chiennes

**Genre: **Pov Naruto ; Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

**_Info_ personnelle**: Salut à tous, et oui je poste ce mercredi mais sachez que le prochain sera la semaine prochaine. Amusez vous bien avec ce chapitre, que j'ai relue et corriger, Je remercie d'ailleurs qui arrive a faire outre pour lire jusqu'à la fin, si jamais vous yeux sorte de vos orbite prevenez et je me nettoye les yeux pour recommence une correction.

**Index :** #pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Sans nom chapitre II **: Mes chiennes

Je rentre chez moi, je suis revenue à pied, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ma journée, à ce qui a bien pus me faire replonger. Je mettais promis d'arrêter hier, que cela serait derrière moi. Je suis chez moi autour d'un thé vert à regarder la télé pour tenter d'oublier mais l'éteint rapidement ne trouvant rien à voir à part l'histoire d'une explosion dans un bar. Je vais donc sur mon ordi portable et commence à faire des recherches sur la ville de Hiskou, sous qui elle est comme protection et suis surpris de voir qu'elle est neutre.

Je vais être obligé d'être très prudent. Je devrai repère les lieux avant tout, non sinon je me ferais remarquer par ceux qui m'attend. J'élabore une stratégie en prenant le plus de choses en compte, nombre de personne pouvant être présent, les endroits stratégique où je me placerai pour éviter les snipers si devais en avoir, mais surtout le moyen le plus sûr de protéger Sakura.

Je ne possède pas de sentiment et pour moi cela n'est qu'une donnée à prendre en compte pour ma stratégie. Les heures passe et finalement je finis par me débarrasser de cette rage qui m'animais il y a peu. Cela doit être due au fait que je...non cela n'a rien voir, j'ai juste trouvé un moyen de me calmer et c'est tout.

J'entends un bruit de personne frappant contre le mur. Je soupire, je viens de réussi à me débarrasser d'une envie pour retrouver une autre. Je me lève en rangeant tout ce qui se trouve sur la table, pour aller dans la cuisine et préparer leurs repas. Je leurs serre un verre d'eau en mettant deux cachets dedans, j'attends qui se dissous et finis par poser le plateau devant la porte et sors la clé que j'ai autour du cou pour l'ouvrir. Une furie me fonce dessus en reversant le plateau et me fait tomber à terre, elle me maintient à terre en se posant sur mon torse, je sens un bout de métal sur la gorge.

« Vas y vit...»

Je la plante avec _Kama_ dans le ventre, je la regarde dans les yeux et l'éloigne de moi en la fessant tombé. Un hurlement strident se fait entendre et une gamine, d'à peine neuf ans, se jette sur elle hurlant « Maman» et pleurant contre elle alors qu'elle se vide de son sang.

Je range mon arme dans son étui et ramasse la nourriture à terre. Je jette le plateau alors que la fille continue de pleurer. Je vais dans la cuisine rapidement pour remplir une bouteille de un litre d'eau. Elle pourra avoir plus pour elle du coup si l'autre meurt. Quelle idée de se jeter sur moi?

Elles savent très bien que je suis armé et tout ce qu'elle a pour me retenir c'est son poids et un vulgaire bout de métal. Je jette la bouteille dans la chambre et remarque qu'elle continue de pleurer. Je soupire et vais à la salle de bain pour prend des bandages que je jette dans la chambre, leurs instincts de survie fera le reste. Je suis trop généreux.

Je prends une photo avec mon portable et retourne à mon pc en disant que la prochaine fois que je reviens ce n'est pas pour les nourries.

Je transfert la photo sur mon pc portable pour l'envoyer avec un message simple.

« Nourrie, loger, violer cinq fois, mère mourante me restera plus que la fille. Je vous laisse la suite.»

C'est le premier message depuis un mois que j'envoie. Je pars dans la salle de bain pour me laver et me nettoyer du sang collecter en cette journée et finis par nettoyer avec de la javel. Je vais dans le salon avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je commence la lecture de ce livre assez épais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je range le livre dans le tas « finis de lire» et me prépare pour cette nouvelle journée qui commence, ce rythme est très morose mais je sens que cette journée sera haute en couleur.

Déjà sur mon ordinateur, je reçois un message répondant à celui d'il y a plusieurs heures.

« Qu'est que vous voulez?»

Je soupire et envoie une autre photo ainsi que des codes. Je pense qu'il est bien sur les nerfs car deux minutes après j'ai une réponse.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela...Ils vont me tuer.»

Je soupire et écris juste trois mots.

« Comme vous voulez...»

Je prends une mini-caméra à scotche que je garde souvent et l'accroche sur le mur, je m'assure de la lumière et une fois bon j'ouvre la porte de mes « chienne». La mère est à terre, elle respire difficilement mais elle respire. Je regarde la mère, elle n'est pas en état de tenir, mon regard va donc sur la fille.

Je vais vers elle sans me soucier de la mère, elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir et s'est directement mis dans le coin de la pièce et elle tremble comme une feuille.

« T'a le choix, gentil ou méchant?»

Elle me regarde intensément, avec des yeux d'innocent. Personne ne devrai subir ce que je leur ai fait subir seulement il a osé s'en prend à moi, me gêner le passage...Si on n'est pas avec moi, on est contre moi et mes ennemies ne mérite aucune pitié.

« Laissez la...tranquille...»  
« Tu n'as cas t'en prend à toi, si tu ne m'avais pas opposé de résistance, je la laisserai comme je l'ai toujours fait.»

Je regarde l'enfant, mon ton est neutre et mon visage n'affiche aucun sentiment. Je lui ordonne de se lever et de se dépêcher car j'ai d'autres trucs à faire. Elle regarde sa mère, elle ne semble plus capable de pleurer, ni même de parler.

J'en ai assez, je la tire par le bras, lui fessant mal au vue du crie qu'elle pousse. Sa mère m'ordonne de la lâcher, elle prend ma cheville, alors que je porte sa fille sur mon épaule, mais son manque de force évident fait que j'avance sans problème. J'amène la fille dans la salle de bain et lui fait prend une douche rapidement. Elle hurle alors que l'eau est trop chaude à peine elle commence à couler et à la faire rougir.

Je la savonne partout, il faut qu'elle soit présentable pour la vidéo. Je m'y prendre par trois fois pour enlever toute la saleté. Je la sors et l'amène dans ma chambre avec une serviette. Je mets ses vêtements aux sales, n'y voyez pas de gentillesse mais si je les laisse avec des vêtements sale, c'est bonjours maladie et la mort, déjà que je ne parie pas sur la survie de la mère.

Je la pose sur mon lit et lui dis de regarde devant elle. Il y a un petit point rouge qui apparait.

« Si tu veux dire quelque chose à ton papa vas-y.»

Elle pleure fortement alors que je retire la serviette, et me place à sa droite, penché sur son épaule. Je l'entends hurler de peur en demandant l'aide de son père. Je porte des lunettes de soleil rouge, _ses _lunettes mais il ne m'en voudra pas.

« Papa viens vite nous aidez !»

Je lèche ses larmes qui coule de sur ses yeux. Je retire ses main de sur sa poitrine et embrasse son cou tendrement. Elle tente de me repousser et j'en rigole.

« Alors…tu n'as rien d'autre à lui dire ?»  
« Pitié…Papa aide-moi ! Maman est blessé ! Elle saigne !»  
« C'est bien maintenant on va finir sur une belle notes.»

Je remonte ma main doucement de sur sa poitrine, la caressant lentement. Elle sait ce que je vais faire et tente de la repousser mais je la pousse de sur mon lit et la plaque contre. Elle hurle en se débattant, tant mieux cela rendra mieux sur la vidéo. Je penche ma tête et montre le plus possible sa fille dans une position inferieur à la mienne.

Je bloque ses bras avec mes jambes et enlève mon tee-shirt qui commence vraiment à me gêner. Elle tente de se débattre et ses hurlements ne sont pas loin de _le_ faire sortir, mais il faut que je l'empêche d'agir. Je me penche, l'embrasse, la lèche. Elle reste immobile de peur et crise alors que je mords un de ses tétons.

Je me régresse alors qu'elle me supplie de la laisser partir, je rigole et dis en débouclant ma ceinture.

« Pourquoi ? Cela ne fait que commencer…»  
« Papaaaaaaa !»

Une sonnerie résonne.

Je m'arrête en plein dans mon action, qui était d'enlever mon sous-vêtements, me lève sans problème particulier et reprend mon tee-shirt alors qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je souris et vais dans mon placard pour lui jeter un vieux tee-shirt que je ne mettais plus au vue du sang qui ne part pas, et l'invite à me suivre dans sa prison.

Elle y retourne et je ferme la porte pour me diriger à la cuisine pour manger à mon rythme et préparer mon montage vidéo pour l'envoyer au père, j'ai coupé le début et la fin alors que je me lève pour me rhabiller. La gamine était parfaite, seulement, **moi**, je ne suis pas un pédophile et encore moins un violeur.

A dire vrai, même si on pourrait me traiter de tous les noms, je ne serai jamais un pédophile, un violeur et surtout jamais je ne frapperais une personne sans raison. Mais maintenant il y a _lui_… je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, je ne sais pas si je peux le combattre. Tout ce que je sais sur lui est très peu mais cela est largement suffisant pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais le croiser. Car je suis sûr que _lui_ aurait continué même après le signal. Je vais m'allonger un peu pour tenter de ferme les yeux et faire patienter le père.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me lève à mon rythme, j'envoie la vidéo que j'ai créée et décide de donner le repas aux chiennes. J'entends le bruit d'un message. Je souris et vais regarder mes mails, il est matinal ou très attentif à mes messages, donc il me mange dans la main. Il m'insulte, c'est mal, très mal…Je pense qu'une autre vidéo plus pousser devrai lui suffire. Ah non attendez il m'écrire une suite disant qu'il me le fera payer, donc menace, ce qui pourrait m'énerver rapidement si je ne lissais pas la suite.

« Je vais faire ce que vous me demande mais cela prend du temps.»

Je soupire et écris trois mots très simples.

« Comme vous voulez…»

J'éteins mon ordinateur et part pour le lycée, je vais le faire mariner jusqu'à ce soir. Si je n'ai pas ce que je veux, _il_ sera mécontent et si jamais ce soir… Sakura… si jamais c'est un piège…je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter…Non je ne le retiendrai pas…Même si je dois blesser Sakura, je les tuerais tous sans exception …NON ! Il ne peut pas la toucher, l'accident de la dernière fois ne se reproduira plus…J'ai passé trois mois à réussir à le maitriser, à faire en sorte de le calmer et je pense réussir.

Je me dirige vers le lycée en prenant les transports en commun, j'ai horreur de ça, déjà parce qu'il faut payer une fortune et en plus que je ne contrôle rien du tout. Les gens hurle et crie, je suis à côté d'un collégien qui ne connais pas le mot « silence». Si je lui tranchais la gorge cela serait vite régler…Non il faut que je me calme. Il n'y aura pas encore d'accident pas aujourd'hui… pas… aujourd'hui.

Je sors de se putain de bus et vais directement voire la CPE.

« Saut Shizune…Alors comment tu vas depuis hier ?»  
« Laisse-moi…Je ne veux plus te voire !»  
« Oh ? Tu arrives enfin à te rebeller ? Enfin tient voilà le mot de mes parents pour hier…Et ne t'inquiète pas, je fais mes salutation aux profs et je m'en vais…Cette école n'a plus rien à m'apporter.»

Je lui donne mon carnet et repart sans le reprendre. J'entends un bruit de pleure alors que je suis derrière la porte. Pauvre femme, incapable de faire les choses seules. Je vais en classe et fais le tour rapide des profs pour leur dire que j'arrêtais. C'est fini, je n'ai plus besoin de rester dans cette ville à la con maintenant que l'homme va faire ce que je veux. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Attendez, je vais vous expliquer…

« Naruto !»

Je m'arrête net, tourne doucement la tête pour voir un ancien camarade en rogne, normal c'est le fils de la Cpe.

Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois que je l'ai croisé alors que je sortais de la chambre de sa mère. Mine de rien il devrait être content, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai connu sa mère. Au début j'ai fait semblant d'être son amie et quand j'ai eus mon premier problème d'absence, il m'a couvert grâce au soin de sa mère. C'était ma première rencontre avec sa mère et après l'avoir séduit sur deux jours, je n'ai plus eus besoin des services de son fils. Mine de rien heureusement, je me voyais mal me taper le fils vue sa gueule.

Vous savez qu'il m'a menacé de mort si je fessais du mal à sa maman chérie? Hors comme je suis joueur j'ai commencé à battre sa mère le lendemain pour une raison idiote, profitant de sa dépendant pour moi pour revenir le lendemain. Depuis j'attends toujours qu'il agisse.

Je soupire, il m'a interrompu dans mes penser. Je le regarde et le vois armer un coup de poing, enfin. Je recule la tête, trop lent, il retente un direct de l'autre main, encore trop lent. Je l'esquive en me plaçant à droite, le bloque de ma main droite sur son poignet et frappe l'arrière de sa cheville en lui attrapent ses cheveux de la main gauche pour lui fracasser la tête contre la vitre de la porte qui mène à la cours.

Le bruit attire les regarde de ceux qui y sont et moi je pars sans plus de cérémonie, est-il mort ? Je l'espère car sinon je serai obligé de le finir. Que mes prof aient se faire foutre, je ne vais pas tenter de perdre le contrôle maintenant, surtout que j'ai Akuma no Kataude et Kama avec moi. Je n'éprouverai aucune honte à les utiliser mais cela me ferait chier de perdre le contrôle maintenant.

Je vais jeter mes affaire de cours dans une poubelle dont je fous le feu pour ne garder que quatre chose ; mon mp4, mon ordinateur portable tactile, mon argent en cas de coup dur et enfin des vêtements en cas de besoin de me transformer en…enfin si je perds les pétales ce qui n'arrivera pas car je sais me contrôler, du moins je pense savoir me contrôler…enfin… Oh et puis merde je sais ce que je fais.

Je pars donc le cœur et le sac léger. J'ai encore trois heure devant moi, je vais donc aller tranquillement en ville et me prend un paquet de sucette au coca cola. Mon frère les adorait, il disait que plus tard il serait vendeur de sucrerie. Dommage qu'il ait finis avec une flèche en plein cœur pendant une sortie familiale.

Si je devais vous dire ma situation familiale, sachez que tous sont morts et que je n'ai pleuré qu'une fois pour l'un d'eux.

Je suce ma sucette tranquillement en rentrant chez moi. J'ai décidé d'aller en voiture au lieu de rendez-vous. Je rentre donc chez moi, en tournant la clef un tour du côté gauche, et salut tout le monde rapidement. Pas de réponse, elles doivent dormir.

J'allume mon pc et remarque…dix messages. Je le laisse mijoter encore un peu et passe au plan de ce soir. Il me faut me préparer au mieux. Je finis rapidement pour aller dormir quelque minute, quinze minute, cela devrai me suffira pour être au sommet de ma forme. Je me réveille en avance sur l'horaire mais le sommeil ne me vient toujours pas. Cela fait quatre jours que ça dure, j'essaie de dormir mais rien à faire...le sommeil...le sommeil ne me viens plus.

J'ai tenté de me camer aux calment, mais cela ne m'a rien de plus qu'une putain de migraine et des vomissements, je déteste les médicaments...moi ou _lui_...non moi lui cela le fais rire.

Je soupire et m'habille classe mais n'empêchant pas mes mouvement. Je prends un sac assez épais et me prend ma mallette que je range dans le coffre. Je n'ai pas regardé mes messages sur l'ordi, d'ailleurs toute affaire qui ne me sera pas utile reste dans un coffre. Je n'ai que peu de chose à moi, pour ne pas dire rien, mon ordinateur et mes armes. Le peu et le minimum.

Je monte ainsi dans la voiture que je devais réserver pour autre chose mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je roule à vitesse constante, pas trop vite ni trop lent. Je ne rencontre aucun problème particulier et c'est tant mieux car j'ai sur le siège passager un cadeau pour tous ceux qu'il voudrait me les casser.

Je me gare à 1000 mètre du lieu de rendez-vous pour éviter tout problème. Je me regarde dans le rétro de la voiture, vérifiant mes yeux pour voir s'ils sont plus proche du bleue habituelle, cette couleur qui me donne un air innocent et gentil, ou orange qui me donne un air sérieux et donc très dangereux.

J'évite tous les problèmes qui pourraient m'être posé et marche avec une valise à la main. Je repère l'endroit et, regardant l'heure, je souris en voyant que j'ai une heure en avance. Pas étonnant ça roulais bien et, n'ayant pas dormis, je n'ai eus besoin que de me passer de l'eau sur le visage et de cacher mes cernes avec une crème prévue pour.

Je profite de mon avance pour mieux repère les lieux et voire distraitement si je ne reconnaissais personne. R.A.S. Le restaurant n'est pas bondé de monde et la rue est plutôt tranquille, non la rue est très tranquille, pas trop tranquille mais le bruit des voiture est à peine perceptible. Cette sérénité est vraiment très apaisante.

Je monte dans le bâtiment que j'ai repérer pour le coup à 1021 mètres. C'est un bâtiment industriel, ferme pour raison de liquidation. Je monte tranquillement au cinquième étage. Je cache mes cheveux sous un bonnet de couleur gris, couleur du béton, pour finir par ouvrir la valise et monter mon fusil à lunette. Je regarde dedans en direction du bar, j'ai une très bonne vue sur 90% du bar. J'attends tranquillement, le vent est léger mais je le prends en compte dans mes calculs.

Sakura finis par arriver et s'installe tranquillement à découvert, un sniper ne pourrait pas la louper.

« Salut Sakura. Alors qui tu m'as amené?»

Sakura ne connaît pas mes pulsions, je l'ai toujours protégé. C'est pour moi une femme à part entier et je mentirai si je disais que je n'ai pas eus d'envie pour elle mais qui n'en n'aurai pas en la voyant, surtout maintenant. J'ai eus des occasions mais on était trop jeune et cela aurait bousillé notre amitié. Je me détourne de mon environnement pour insister sur elle.

Elle porte une robe rose très belle, mettant bien sa poitrine en valeur. Je m'attarde dessus puis me détourne pour ses jambes très fine et épiler pour une sensation de douceur inégalable, je me demande si tout est épilée, vérifions. Elle est face à moi, je zoom sur son entrejambe mais l'ombre de sa robe ne me laisse pas voire grand-chose, juste un tissu, que j'imagine être sa culotte, de couleur...oh Sakura tu me gâte...une culotte de couleur noir, ma couleur préférer.

Je dézomme et regarde les alentour pour voir si quelque chose a changé mais tout ce que je remarque c'est un serveur, je zoom sur ses lèvre et lit difficilement un.

« Je peux prendre votre commande?»

Sakura ne semble pas gêner ou rien qui puisse m'indiquer un problème particulier, elle est tendue mais cela ne semble pas être le serveur. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'elle est en avance de sept minute, je n'ai jamais été en retard et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Je regarde encore autour mais je ne vis absolument rien, ce n'est pas possible, Sakura...elle ne peut pas avoir réussie à avoir mon numéros aussi facilement, quelqu'un lui a donné mais qui?

Trois minutes avant la fin, Sakura est aussi impatiente que moi. Le serveur amène les collations...Sakura tu m'as pris un diabolo menthe, comme quand on était gamin... Enfin je continue ma petite visite et finis par en avoir marre de la faire poiroter. Elle semble être assez mal même si elle ne le montre pas. Je ne vois aucun danger, les bâtiments ne cache rien et aucun sniper ne peux être placé, j'ai vérifié et même moi je ne pourrais l'avoir qu'a cette endroit.

Je range ainsi mon matérielle et prend la valise avec moi pour la l'amener dans une benne à ordure pas très loin, je la reprendrais plus tard. Je garde _Akuma no Kataude_ sur moi et ne peux résister a regardé mon reflet dans une vitre en ayant une certain adrénaline. Je vais la revoir, face à face, après six ans. Je gardais un œil sur elle, beaucoup dirait que je passes pour un vicieux, un voyeur, mais à cela je leur mets une balle dans a tête s'il me gonfle trop.

« Bonjour madame...»  
« Naruto!»

Elle me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse sur la joue en disant qu'elle est contente de me voir. Je lui rends son embrassade et elle nous installe à table, je fais semblant d'être étonnée de voir un diabolo sur la table. Elle semble avoir retrouvé le sourire, abandonnant tout désespoir. Je suis content pour elle. Je l'écoute commencer une discussion sur le fait qu'elle me revoie enfin.

« Tous mes condoléance pour ton père, j'étais venue à son enterrement et je ne t'y ai pas vue...Tu arrives à faire ton deuil?»

Je secoue la tête, mon deuil je l'ai fait au moment où j'étais sûr qu'il était mort. Je commence à boire cette chose sucrée, s_'ils_ me voyaient il péterait un câble. Après tout ils m'ont forcé à manger moins de sucre.

« Alors qu'est que tu deviens?»  
« Rien de spécial, je continue les cours en espérant trouver quoi faire de ma vie... Et toi? Tu as continué dans la médecine?»

Je connais déjà la réponse mais n'allais pas lui dire. Sakura s'est fait adopter par une famille de médecin qui leur a appris leur savoir pour en faire une grande médecine. J'étais dans l'hôpital de ses parents la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle semble gêner, je me maudis de penser que j'aurais dû faire plus de recherche sur sa vie pour éviter les gaffes.

« Oui...Mes parents...enfin je...»

Elle rougit gêner, je lui demande s'il y a un problème et elle secoue la tête encore plus gêner. Je réfléchis a ce qui pourrait en être la cause et finis par comprend.

« Sakura. Oui j'ai perdu mes parents mais cela ne doit pas m'empêcher de t'entendre parler des tiens... Alors qu'est qu'il ont fait tes parents?»

Elle soupire gêner et s'excuse auprès de moi. Elle prend une grande respiration et se lance moins refreiner.

« Il vont me faire passer les examen pour être chef interne, je vais pouvoir diriger des gens qui sort de l'école.»

Elle rigole de bon cœur et je l'accompagne en comprenant pourquoi, elle a à peine quinzaine ans et elle va en gérer des gens qui auront le double. Je commence à m'arrêter alors qu'on nous apporte des apéritifs. Je suis étonné vue qu'on n'ait pas commande et elle me rougie encore un peu en disant qu'elle est désolé. Je me raidie rapidement en demandant la raison, prêt à lui tranche sa tête...Bordel c'est de Sakura que je parle, jamais elle ne m'aurait vendue et jamais je ne la toucherais pourtant…

« Qu'est que tu as fait?»  
« J'ai...prévenue Sasuke...»

Je soupire en l'appelant d'un air désespérer.

_À suivre_

**Amuse toi auteur**

_Auteur:_ [Se réveille comateux alors qu'on sonne a la porte] Si c'est pour la religion sachez que je suis sata…Sonnyus ?!

Sonnyus: Salut comment tu vas auteur ?

_Auteur:_ Mais qu'est que tu fais ici ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir invité ?

Sonnyus: Non mais je me suis dit que tu avais finis le chapitre deux alors me voilà. C'est de mon devoir de te donner un bon commentaire, d'ailleurs pour réussir ma mission je viens habite chez toi.[Montre son sac]

_Auteur:_ Quoi ?! Mais et Nina et les autres ?

Sonnyus: Ils arrivent demain.

_Auteur:_ TOUS ?! Mais vous serez combien ?!

Sonnyus: Bah Moi, Nina, Kira, Jaicke, Jack, Kira, Madara, Etsuraku et enfin Roxy. Donc 10 avec toi.

_Sonny :_ Salut auteur tu m'as fait appeler.

_Sonnyus :_ [Le regard méchamment] Toi…


	3. les retrouvaille

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Un chapitre que j'aime vraiment. Il est assez marrant pour moi à écrire et je suis content que ma folie vous plaise.

**Index :** #pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Sans nom chapitre III :** les retrouvailles

Je soupire en l'appelant d'un air désespérer.

«Il ne sait pas que j'ai réussie à prendre rendez-vous avec toi mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Vous êtes ami et quoi qui s'est passé, vous pouvez régler votre dispute.»  
«On n'est pas disputé lui et moi.»

Elle est surpris de ma révélation, elle croyait vraiment que c'est une dispute qui nous a séparé, on vaut mieux que ça. Elle me demande la raison mais je ne lui réponds pas, me bloquant alors que je me sens trahie d'une certaine manière. Je suis calme et serein, ce n'est pas une trahison à proprement parler mais maintenant je sais que cela, ils ne vont pas tarder à me contacté aussi. J'y pense d'ailleurs et demande rapidement comment elle a eu mon numéro.

«Je te l'ai dit… j'ai cherché et je suis tombé...»  
«Pas de mensonge s'il te plait! Tu as déjà grillé toutes tes allumettes.»

Je suis en colère et ne le cache pas. Elle se raidie et tente de se faire petit en baisant la tête mais je ne lâche pas la pression et demande, posément mais, fermement de me répondre.

« J'ai...cherché à te recontacter depuis plus d'un an et c'est par des soupirs que j'ai entendue parler de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider…»  
« Son nom?»

J'ai la main dans la poche de ma veste. Je ne vais pas le faire, je ne peux pas faire cela. Je retire le cran de sécurité lentement à mesure qu'elle ne me répond pas. Merde je ne vais pas le faire, _arrête_…

« Tobi…»

Ma main lâche l'arme, je me dépêcher de mettre le cran de sécurité en soupirant de soulagement. Tobi…il a réussi à trouver mon numéros…mais depuis quand ?

« Naruto…je….Excuse moi je pense que je me suis tromper… Tu dois avoir d'autre chose à faire…»

Elle se lève mais je lui attrape le bras et me lève pour la prend dans mes bras. Son odeur est identique, rien n'a changé. Je souris à cette constatation et lui demande de me pardonner pour mon idiotie.

« Naruto…»

Elle me serre dans ses bras et je la sens pleurer contre moi. Elle a quelque chose de grave à me dire et ce n'est que maintenant, alors que je l'ai regardé pendant près de trente minute de plusieurs manière, que je m'en rend compte qu'elle a besoin de moi, mais de vraiment moi.

Je la serre dans mes bras et regarde autour de nous pour voire qu'on est regardé de tous. Je la fais assoir et lui dis de se calmer, que je suis là et que je l'écoute.

« Naruto…j'en peux plus…j'en ai assez…»

Je lui demande de me raconter ce qu'il se passe, de ce calmé car je suis là.

« J'ai…tué quelqu'un…»

Je la regarde étonner en caressant son épaule. J'ai déjà eus à faire à ce genre de situation, c'est le blues du premier mort. Mon père avait un proverbe le concernant.

« C'est après avoir tué une première personne qu'on détermine ce que tu seras dans la vie. Si tu arrives à dormir la nuit suivant ton acte, tu es un dominant sinon tu es un enculer.»

Le plus marrant c'est qu'après avoir fait mon première meurtre, je suis allé me coucher directement pour vérifier ce que je suis, et je peux vous jure que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis et pourtant, et j'ai des témoins, je suis un enculer. Je n'étais pas atteint d'insomnie aussi pousser que maintenant mais elle était présente et cela a étonné mon père de me voire faire la grâce mâtiner.

Il regrettera son geste bien plus tard mais j'y reviendrais.

Je prends Sakura et paye rapidement les consos puis part avec elle dans les bras. Je lui caresse le dos et lui demande de me dire comment cela s'est passé.

« A l'hôpital, il était venue pour un mal de ventre, on m'a confié le dossier et je n'ai…j'ai lu son dossier mais…je lui ai prescris un médicament et il a fait une crise cardiaque une heure après…»

Je la serre contre moi en disant que j'en suis vraiment désolé et elle me resserre dans ses bras. Je ne comprends pas vraiment le choc pour elle étant donné que je fais ça tous les jours, ou alors je me rattrape dans les jours suivant, mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'elle est très mal.

« Naruto…Je…J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide…ça fait deux jours et je n'arrive même pas à me regarder en face…»

Je la serre fort et lui dis que je suis là. Elle pleure tous les larmes de son corps et je ne vois qu'un moyen de régler cela mais cela va imposer de faire pas mal de chose. Je régresse Sakura et lui dis que je sais ce qui va la remotiver.

« Une soirée avec moi…»

Je sourie à pleine dent, j'ai l'air débile mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour la réconforter.

« Euh…Naruto c'est gentil mais…»  
« Pas besoin de me remercie. Aller je t'amène à ma voiture, je te pose chez toi pour que tu prends des affaires afin de te changer et repasse te prendre dans une heure, le temps de tout ranger…»

Je parle très vite pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre quelque chose, en l'amenant directement à ma voiture. Elle me demande si j'ai le permis, je lui réponds que je sais conduire.

« C'est pas la question posé…»

Je la regarde.

« Et toi si tes parents n'était pas médecin tu serai diplômé ?»

Je me rends compte de ma boulette mais je pense que le message est bien passé. Elle monte et je lui dis que je reviens très rapidement. Je cours jusqu'à la valise et prend la mallette que j'ai caché dans la benne.

Je repars très vite et met mon bien dans le coffre sous son étonnement. Je démarre la voiture et me dépêche de la ramener chez elle, sous ses indications. Je repère les lieux, joue les gentlemen en ouvrant la porte de la voiture, de sa maison et lui fait la bise en disant que j'arrive dans une heure. Elle soupire que c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

« Sakura, si j'aurai voulu profiter de toi, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps…»

Je pars sur ses mots et rentre chez moi, durant le trajet, je me prévoir les deux manières que cela peut se passer une fois à la maison. Un, il a fait ce que je demande et je les libère en m'assurant qu'elles m'oublient. Deux il n'a rien fait et dans ce cas je les abats, les violant peut être d'abord pour éviter les accidents avec Sakura, et lui montre la vidéo.

Je rentre chez moi rapidement et me dépêche d'allumer mon ordinateur pour voire qu'il y a saturé ma boite mail. Je les ouvre un a un et lie rapidement. C'est souvent des trucs où il me relance pour que je réponde, ce qui est marrant ce qu'à mesure que j'avance il panique en passant de

« Veilliez me répondre. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il sont vivant pour faire ce que vous voulez…»

À

« Répondez-moi, j'ai fait ce que vous demandez ! Tout est envoyé ! Répondez par pitié !»

Donc il a vraiment fait ce que je demande, je vérifie les autres messages, en les supprimant à mesure. Il reste dix message et à chaque fois il veut que je lui réponde, m'envoyant des imprime écran de son ordinateur pour montrer qu'il a bien fait ce que je demande.

Je vérifie de mon côté aussi et part pour la chambre, j'ouvre et vois alors que la mère est blanc comme un linge, je leurs avais donné de la viande saignante pour qu'elle récupère rapidement.

Elles me regardent et je souris en disant qu'elles peuvent partir. Choquer, ne pensant pas que je dis la vérité pourtant c'est bien le cas et je leur répète.

« Vous prenez une douche, vos vêtement que vous portiez le jour que je vous ai enlevé sont lavé et prêt à être porter. Maintenant il ne restera plus qu'un problème mais il sera vite réglable. Dépêcher je n'ai pas toute la soirée.»

Elles se regardent et je laisse la porte ouvert en partant ranger tous les papiers et mettre les vêtements dans la salle de bain. Je fais aussi ma valise, maintenant que cette histoire est régler, je me prépare pour aller dans la prochaine ville, une fois que Sakura ira mieux.

Je vois les deux femmes aller dans la salle de bain, je prends le bras de la mère et la toise.

« Vous pouvez sortir alors ne bousiller pas votre seule chance.»

Je la lâche et elle ferme la porte avec le verrou. J'entends l'eau couler après quelques minute et pendant qu'elles se refont belle je prépare mon dosage. Il existe trois moyens de régler cette histoire en beauté.

Une se fait avec une seringue les autres avec une arme à feu dont la différence se fait sur la maitrise de l'arme à feu. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer j'utilise la première. Elles sortent et je leur demande de venir dans le salon. Elles viennent effrayés, Je montre les chaises et leur demande leur bras, la mère réagie rapidement en demandant pourquoi.

« C'est simple, si vous ne le fait pas je vous ramène dans la chambre et vous tire une balle dans la tête.»

Mon ton est froid et sans sentiment, pour moi c'est normalement que je le ferais, je devrai même finir de cette manière mais je me sens généreux. La mère tend son bras en première demandant ce que c'est.

« Une aide…»

Je passe un coton d'alcool et lui plante la seringue dans la veine en mettant le produit. Je fis de même avec la fille en baissant le dosage.

« Voilà maintenant vous aller me regardez»

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je vois la mère avec les pupilles dilater, la gamine à sommeil et s'endors. La mère la récupère et je les amène dans la voiture pour les conduire dans un hôpital assez loin de la ville pour éviter le rapprochement.

Je les lâches rapidement à la salle d'attente et elle reste assit à regarder droit devant eux. Je repars aussi rapidement, personne ne semble m'avoir remarqué et c'est tant mieux mais de toute façon je m'étais grimé avec les lunettes rouges.

Je rentre chez moi, je regarde la pendule et vois qu'il me reste vingt minutes. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir tous les fenêtres, je sors rapidement un sceau et le rempli de javel. Je prends un sac poubelle et jette tous ce qu'elle avait ici. Je vide les pots de chambre, et oui mes toilette me sont réservée, et finis par passer un coup d'aspirateur partout dans la maison et un coup de serpillère. Une fois que l'odeur de la javel est bien imprégner à la maison, que tous est propre, je passe à la salle de bain et jette mes vêtements dans le sac poubelle. Je me douche, m'habille en cinq minute et finis par sortir les cinq sac poubelle bien remplie pour les jeter dans cinq rue différentes, les poubelles passe dans une heure.

Mon chez moi est tout propre, la pièce où elle dormait était une pièce ridicule et vide lorsque j'ai aménagé. Elles dormaient sur des couvertures de fortune mais cela sont à la poubelle remplie de javel. Je ferme la porte en y mettant un cadeau, après avoir tous ferme et laisser une pièce remplie que de mur blanc et jette la clé par ma fenêtre très loin.

Je pars de chez moi et monte dans la voiture en ayant bien fermé ma porte. Je regarde l'heure et vous vous en doutez, je suis en retard sur mon horaire, j'ai cinq minute de retard que je suis obligé de rattraper sur la route. Pas de flics et c'est tant mieux, à 20 heures il dorme tôt les poulets.

Je sonne chez Sakura et tombe sur sa mère. Je la salut aimablement et demande si Sakura est prêt.

« Ah alors c'est vous le garçon qu'elle attend ? Votre nom déjà ?…»  
« Naruto.»

J'affiche un sourire pour cacher mon envie de lui couper la tête avec Kama. Comme on peut me demander mon nom à moi ? Je suis Kyu…non je suis Naruto ! Na-ru-to ! Et je vais le rester tous la soirée, personne d'autre que Naruto et Sakura seront chez moi. Le père arrive et me regard étonner en demandant qui je suis.

« Bonsoir monsieur. Je suis Naruto et je viens chercher Sakura…»  
« Ah c'est toi Naruto ! je ne t'avais pas reconnue! Tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois…»

Il regard mon torse et je mets ma main en disant que j'ai n'ai eus aucun problème depuis la dernière fois. La mère est étonnée, il me semble qu'elle n'était pas la lors de cette soirée.

« C'est Naruto…L'ami de Sakura quand elle était à l'orphelinat…»

Elle semble faire la grimace, je me souviens qu'elle n'aimait pas se rappeler que sa fille n'est pas d'elle mais d'une autre. C'est bizarre, moi on me l'a toujours craché à la gueule que je n'étais pas un enfant biologique et je vie bien avec, tous comme ma famille qui hurlait mon non appartenance sanguine avec eux.

« C'est l'enfant que je t'ai parlé, celui qui avait…»  
« PAPA !»

Sakura descend rapidement avec un sac sur le dos et leur dis qu'elle revient demain en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je suis tiré par elle et leur dis au revoir rapidement en allant près de l'arrêt de bus.

« Où es ta voiture ?»  
« Garer un peu plus loin, je vois mal te faire rentrer dedans avec tes parents qui m'espionne.»

Et c'est vrai qu'il nous espionne de derrière la vitre et une fois que le bus arrive, un peu en retard, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer alors que les parents ne me lâchait pas des yeux, nous montons rapidement pour échapper à l'air glacial de la soirée.

Nous descendons un arrêt plus loin et saluons le chauffeur. Il nous a laissé monter sans ticket et cela m'a pas mal arrangé. J'avais l'argent pour nous payer un titre mais, pour un arrêt, c'est mettre son argent en l'air et j'en connais un qui me tirerait les oreilles s'il l'apprenait.

Je la fait monté dans la voiture rapidement alors que je vois qu'elle est gelé. Elle a attendue dans le froid, le bus et c'est vrai que je remarque qu'elle ne s'est pas changer, sa robe est certes magnifique mais elle ne la protège pas bien du froid. J'allume le chauffage en lui donnant une couverture que je garde sur la banquette arrière. Elle rechigne au début mais quand elle voit sa douceur et sa chaleur elle ne le lâche plus. Je conduis prudemment en me demandant comment je la joue, cool et la laisser faire le premier pas ou alors l'inverse, la forcer à parler.

« Naruto…Je…te remercie. Je me voyais pas parler de ça avec Sasuke…Et vous êtes les seule à qui je peux me confier…»

Donc le choix s'est décidé tous seule. Je l'écoute parler et me décide de me la jouer normal, si elle ne peut pas en parler à Sasuke c'est qu'elle a vraiment besoin de parler et d'avoir un retour. Sasuke est très bien mais il n'est pas très sociable et a du mal à répondre. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas de répondant mais pour la discussion il laisse parler les gens et donne son avis que quand il le pense vraiment nécessaire. Il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire en gros.

« Pourquoi tu n'en a parler à tes parents ?»  
« Je l'ai fait mais ils me disent juste que c'est comme ça et qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose…Tu les connais, ils sont loin d'être comme l'actuel famille de Sasuke.»

Je tourne la tête vers elle en lui demandant si elle a vraiment rencontrer la famille de Sasuke. Elle secoue la tête en disant qu'elle a parlé avec Itachi, mais lui tout le monde l'a vue s'il n'a pas changé et qu'il garde toujours son frère à l'œil, et qu'elle a aussi parlé avec Tobi mais ça je le savais car le morpion a réussie à me pirater pour découvrir mon numéros de téléphone…Pense bête plus tard, lui apprendre à ne pas utiliser ses talents sur moi sinon je vais m'énerver. Mais aussi qu'elle a rapidement vu son oncle et ses lointain cousins, je serre les mains sur le volant. Je sors de mon esprit l'image de cet enfoiré et me concentre sur l'image de l'oncle et du reste des Uchiwa.

Nous arrivons chez moi et j'ouvre la porte de la voiture en la laissant emmitoufler dans la couverture. Je ferme à clé et la laisse garer dehors. Je vois plus loin une voiture bleu nuit mais je n'ai pas le temps de regarde la plaque. Cela me dérange dans un sens car normalement, en six mois, j'ai appris que j'étais le seul à avoir une voiture, surtout qu'une voiture de cette catégorie est assez rare dans le quartier.

Je passe devant, les mains dans mes poche, droit avec mon arme et gauche pour sortir mes clés. La serrure n'a pas été forcée et c'est tant mieux, mais je reste sur mes gardes. J'ouvre la porte et tend la main gauche vers Sakura pour qu'elle me rejoint. Je la sens rougir et en lui demandant la raison.

« C'est la première fois que je viens chez toi…Et tu es le premier à m'inviter chez lui…»  
« Sasuke ne t'a jamais…»

Elle secoue la tête en disant qu'il a voulu une fois mais que son oncle l'en a empêcher, son oncle est le roi des con. De tous les membres restant de sa famille, c'est celui qui fait le plus vieux et inspirerais donc une carrure de sage mais c'est le roi des connards qui aime se la péter sur son savoir de vieux cons alors que le plus vieux c'est plutôt…Ah non je ne vais pas commencer à dire son nom…Vous m'énervez à me faire parler avec vos questions.

Nous rentrons et j'ai la désagréable surpris de voir que le salon est allumé, je l'ai pourtant éteint. Je demande à Sakura de se mettre rapidement à l'aise en retirant ses chaussures et de poser son sac dans la chambre que je lui indique, précisant que je suis dans le salon assez calmement, baissant le ton en avançant.

J'entends du bruit, j'avance lentement vers le salon. Sakura me tourne le dos et semble se débattre avec ses lacets. Je vois une ombre, la personne ne m'a pas entendue et pour cause le salon est assez loin de la porte d'entrée et nous n'avons pas fait de bruit.

Il ne faut pas qu'_il_ sort sinon, je ne pourrais pas protéger Sakura. Je remarque l'ombre de la personne et regarde dans le miroir proche de l'entrée du salon pour repérer sa position. Je lui saute dessus dans son dos, le met à terre en lui fessant une clé de bras avec son droit en appuyant mon genou dans son dos. Il a hurlé alors qu'il tombait. Je sors rapidement _Kama_ de son étui sur le devant gauche de mon corps et le met devant sa gorge rapidement sans qu'il ne puis faire quoi que ce soit.

« Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te trancher la gorge sale voleur…»  
« Obito ne te le pardonnera pas…»

Je reste choquer reconnaissant cette voix. Il me demande de retire mon couteau de sa gorge et de le lâcher. Je le lâche et le retourne alors que ses chevaux rouge et sa voix me font comprendre que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je penche la tête vers le côté droit pour croiser son regard si particulier, cette tare qui est souvent signe de mort.

«Naruto ?!...»

Je me retourne en me levant et vois alors non seulement Sakura mais aussi, la seule personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. Je regarde l'homme que j'ai mis à terre se relevé en se secouant le bras, disant que j'ai toujours de la force dans les bras.

Je suis sur le point de parler, de dire quelque chose mais j'ai vite le réflexe de ranger mon couteau dans son étui et de l'enlever pour l'éloigner de moi. J'ai failli le tuer, et son argument est vrai. _Il_ ne m'aurait pas pardonné. Je le regarde un instant, me demandant si je suis en train d'allusionner et ne peux pas résister longtemps avant de me jeter dans ses bras en hurlant son prénom de joie.

« Nagato !»

Il me réceptionne en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Et moi alors ? Tu m'as oublié petit frère ?»

Je serre fort cet homme plus grand que moi de dix centimètre.

« Tu as tes armes sur toi ?»

Je secoue la tête rapidement et le lâche pour me diriger vers l'autre personne, mais avant il me faire retire mon manteau et le prend en plus de mon couteau qu'il cache des yeux de Sakura même si elle a dû le remarque. Je me jette dans les bras de l'autre personne qui me réception plus calmement mais son étreinte est doux.

« Je suis content de te voire petit frère, tu nous as manqué ?»  
« Content de te voire Konan.»

_À suivre_

_**Amuse-toi Auteur !**_

_**Sonnant à la porte, je me décide à ouvrir pour voir débarquer tout le monde.**_

Kira: Salut Auteur ! Tu n'imagines même pas comment je suis content de te voire ! Ma chambre est toujours au même endroit ? [S'y dirige sans même que je lui réponde]

Madara: Salut Auteur…J'ai amené mes animaux… ça ne te dérange pas ? [Montre un serpent a l'auteur avec des tarentules devant mon regard surpris. Je lui montre sa chambre en secouant la tête.]

Jack: Salut. [Me serre la main et part directement derrière le bar. Il a l'air déprimé.]

Jaicke: Salut Auteur ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis content de te voire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu acceptes de nous reloger ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois [Je soupire en me disant que je me serait bien passé de ce souvenir.] Mine de rien…Merci, je pense que tu es le dernier espoir de mon frère. [Le regarde surpris mais n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger qu'il se jette sur son frère pour l'empêcher de commence à boire.]

Nina: Salut Auteur ! Dis-moi si tu as le temps, je vaudrais qu'on parle de tes projets pour moi dans ta fanfiction… [Secoue la tête en l'embrassant et lui vide l'esprit en lui disant que le dernier chapitre du clan Sonnyn est prêt est prêt.]

Sonnyus: Quelle bonne nouvel. Nina tu vas t'installer ? [Une fois partie se tourne vers moi] C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas vu Etsuraku ni Roxy…

Auteur: Normal, ils sont tous les deux en mission pour un long moment.

Sonnyus: Mais à qui tu vas donner leurs chambre ?

Auteur: Bah vue comme cela s'est passé la semaine dernière et que je sens que cela ne peut pas être pire que d'avoir tous le clan Sonnyn à ma maison, je me suis dit d'autant m'amuser à fond dans mon délire.

_**Une sonnerie se fait entend et Sonnyus écarquille les yeux en voyant que j'accueil mes trois invite.**_

Auteur: Bienvenue dans ma maison Sonny, Kimi et Seiichi.


	4. soiree pyjama

**Genre: **Pov Naruto ; Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

**_Info personnelle_**_ : _Aujourd'hui jours de deuil pour moi. J'ai perdu un ami precieux et cela me fout un putain de coup. J'espere que maintenant elle est dans un monde meillieurs, meme si je regrette qu'elle n'est pas pus rester avec moi. Mais je lui ais fait une promesse de son vivant et je promet de la tenir.

**Index :** _communication interne._

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Sans nom chapitre IV :** soirée pyjama

Sakura se retrouve au milieu de tout ça, complètement perdue. Elle ne doit pas les connaitre normalement.

Je ne sais pas à quelle point je suis content, cela fais tellement longtemps que je ne les pas vue. Non je ne suis pas sentimental, juste content de les voir. Sakura tousse pour rappeler sa présence et se présente à mes visiteurs. Nagato passe à côté de moi et me montre qu'il va mettre mes outils dans mon sac.

«Sakura Haruno?! La Sakura Haruno qui est médecin?»

Je réagis rapidement en présentant Konan à Sakura en disant que c'est un médecin très générale. Elle s'étonne de ce terme, pourtant elle travaille dans un grand hôpital. Nagato revienne et se présente comme scientifique. Sakura me regarde étonner que j'ai des amis aussi reconnue. Oh si elle connaissait tous mon cercle d'ami enfin ami... Oui ami ce sont mes amis et je suis fier de les avoirs.

Je commence à sentir une odeur bizarre. Je demande d'où elle vient et j'ai vite ma réponse en voyant Nagato courir comme un détraquer vers ma cuisine. Je le regarde étonner. Ils ont osez utiliser ma cuisine et en plus je suis sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas gêner pour visité vue qui sais que j'ai un sac d'affaire, j'ai bien fait de faire le ménage.

Je me rends compte de quelque chose et je demande à Sakura de m'excuser, mais Konan prend rapidement le relai en demandant si c'était la Sakura que son «petit Sasuke» parle tout le temps. Elle est surpris que Sasuke parle d'elle, elle a toujours un petit faible pour lui malgré qu'elle prétende avoir abandonné tous espoirs. Je marche rapidement dans ma chambre et ferme rapidement la porte pour vérifier ma cachette sous une dalle de parquet. Merde elle n'y ai plus, la porte s'ouvre et c'est Nagato qui apparaît.

«Où elle est?»

Demande-je sans le regarder. Il me répond qu'il ne sait pas de quoi je parle, ce qui m'énerve un peu alors je réponds avec le ton plus haut qu'il n'avait pas à y toucher. Il reste droit, son regard est glacial et pourrait décourager beaucoup de l'affronter. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autre et le toise en lui demande de me la rendre rapidement. Il répète qu'il ne sait pas de quoi je parle et qu'il est temps de manger.

«Nagato je ne suis pas un putain de cobaye! Argh...»

Je tombe un genou à terre alors que j'ai mal à la tête… pas maintenant, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Je commence à trembler rapidement, Nagato me dis de me dépêcher car elle arrive. Je serre mes mains et me régresse aussi vite que possible. Konan apparait et demande ce qu'il se passe, soupçonnant à juste titre que Nagato est responsable. Il allait dire quelque chose mais je le coupe pour lui dire de se la fermer.

Je n'ai pas perdue les pédales, je peux passer une journée sans perdre les pédales, j'y suis déjà arrivé et je suis certain d'y arrivé encore. Cela va être plus dur maintenant que je ne l'ai plus et qu'il... Non ne pas y penser, il n'a rien fait et ne fera rien de plus, il est loin d'être débile, on me l'a assez répété et il me la souvent prouver, je dois rester calme. Je dois rester calme, calme, calme, cal... _La ferme!_ Non il ne faut pas que je disjoncte maintenant.

Je m'arrête à l'entrée du salon et reste figée, non je ne peux pas. Je pars dans la cuisine mais je me fais plaquer par Konan contre un mur. Elle n'a pas de force surhumain ou autre chose mais elle est connais des prises qui sont très dangereux et a déjà réussie à me maitrise dans une de mes crise, bien sûr elle a eus besoin d'aide pour le reste.

Elle plaque son avant-bras sur ma trachée et utilise l'autre main pour me bloquer les mains. Bien sûr je peux m'en sortir de cette prise sans problème mais deux choses m'en empêche, la premier le peu de contrôle que j'ai de moi et qui prouve que je suis capable de me contrôle et donc d'éviter le sermon, le deuxième est le souvenir que j'en retiens de m'être échappé de cette prise et son genoux à l'air prêt à cette éventualité.

«Tu en as repris?!»

Finis la gentil Konan, maintenant c'est bonjour la panthère bleue. Un surnom que je lui ai trouvé à cause de ses cheveux qu'elle a colorié en bleue foncer.

Je rigole intérieurement et cache mon sourire devant sa question. Il faut que je reste en retrait. Je secoue la tête pour répondre par la négation. Elle approche sa tête de moi et je vois qu'elle m'analyse. Je ne peux pas bouger, ni fermer les yeux sinon je serai griller. Tous ce que je peux faire c'est attendre. Elle me lâche les mains rapidement pour sortir une petit lampe, qu'elle me fou sous les yeux. Je la repousse alors que j'ai l'impression que mes yeux me brûlent. Elle me laisse tomber à terre en hurlant un «putain de merde» mémorable avant de me prend par le col de ma veste et me foutre en dehors de chez moi. Je me réveille immédiatement en me débattant de sa prise en lui hurlant de me lâcher.

Elle me colle une gifle et c'est avec toute la volonté qui me restent que je ne me lui retourne pas un coup de poing. Konan compte beaucoup pour moi, et je compte autant pour elle. Jamais elle ne m'a touché, il y a déjà eus des accidents avec d'autre mais c'est la premier fois qu'elle me frappe et c'est la première fois que je refuse de rendre un coup. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de douter, si je dois frapper je frappe et là j'ai résisté au fait de le faire. Ainsi, en réalisant son geste, elle s'excuse et voulut me prend dans ses bras. Je me recule d'elle en lui disant de ne pas me toucher, je la regarde, elle fait de même de son côté, je suis sur le point de craqué.

Je me sens trahie, elle aussi sans doute dans le sens où je n'avais pas tenue ma promesses mais c'est différent. Jamais on ne m'a touché sans en subir les conséquences et même ma sœur ne l'avais jamais fait malgré tous les insulte qu'elle me balançait.

Je me recule d'elle et rentre chez moi en fermant la porte rageusement, je soupire et vais à table sous le silence de Sakura et Nagato, d'ailleurs lui aussi est le prochain sur la liste. Tous cela c'est de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas touché à ma cocaïne on n'en serait pas là. Oui cocaïne on ne va pas en chier une pendule je prends ce trucs pour une raison, celle de réussir à m'en dormir. Sakura voulut dire quelque chose mais Nagato lui prend la main en secouant la tête. Elle se taise comprenant le message, c'est vraiment pas son jour, elle venait pour une soirée loin de la tension et voilà que je lui en donne. Je soupire, ce silence devient absurde et il retire sa main pour dire qu'elle peut y aller.

Elle se lance alors que je remarque Nagato allé ouvrir à Konan qui est resté sur le palier à attendre. Sakura me demande comment je connais Nagato et Konan. Je lui réponds qu'ils sont tous les deux dans le groupe de Obito, je prends l'assiette à côté de moi et la place à côté de Nagato, j'accepte qu'elle revienne mais pas qu'on mange l'un a côté de l'autre, pas encore.

Elle me regarde et va s'assoir à sa table sans m'agresser la parole. Sakura tente de se renseigner sur mes amis, le problème est que moins elle en sait moins elle aura d'emmerde plus tard.

Ainsi il réponde vaguement. Je la vois déprimer encore plus et chercher sa place dans la soirée. Je vais me faire haïr pour ce que je fais mais bon il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose. Je prends une grande inspiration en attirant l'attention de tous.

« Konan il y a une question que Sakura ma poser auxquelles je n'ai pas sus quoi répondre.»

Elle me regarde étonner et tourne son regard vers Sakura pour voir si elle allait lui poser d'elle même mais elle est gêner et n'ose rien dire, juste me regarder alors je lâche l'info de sa mélancolie sur son premier mort. Konan émet un «ha» comprenant et regarde Sakura pour savoir si elle veut en parler.

«Je ne veux pas déranger alors qu'on manger.»

Je réponds que moi cela ne me dérange pas, Nagato répond qu'il lui en faut plus pour lui couper l'appétit et Konan répond qu'elle n'a plus eus l'occasion de parler médecine depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas le moment qui va la dérange.

Sakura secoue la tête et lâche l'info, Nagato se lève pour donne sa place à Konan pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre calmement.

Je les écoute parler de ce sujet si amusant... Triste!... Je veux dire triste. Si triste que je cache mon sourire, mangeant pour tenter t'empêcher le rictus de se former. Le repas se passe très bien sous les explications de Konan sur la manière détaché d'aborder la mort. Sakura semble aller mieux et fais apparait un sourire sur son visage alors que Konan lui demande.

Nagato me tape l'épaule et me fais signe de le suivre. Je débarrasse la table et demande ce qu'elles veulent comme dessert, découvrant qu'ils en ont acheté un gateau. Je pars donc pour la cuisine charger d'assiette et verre. Nagato a commencé à nettoyer la vaisselle rapidement pendant que moi je sors les assiettes à dessert.

On reste calme tous les deux, je l'aime bien car comme moi il ne parle que quand c'est réellement nécessaire. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'un caractère calme, je pense même vous l'avoir prouvé, mais disons qu'on ne parle pas pour rien dire.

Je le faisais quand j'étais jeune, je parlais à chaque fois avec tout le monde pour espérer qu'on me remarque. En y pensant maintenant c'est plutôt l'inverse que je veux, qu'on ne me remarque plus jamais.

«Tu sais pourquoi on est là?»

Dit-il sans décrocher de son action de faire la vaisselle.

«Pas maintenant, j'ai une amie qui va mal et qui a besoin de moi.»

Je prends les assiettes d'une main et le gâteau de l'autre. J'amène tout cela sur la table et vois un sourire sur le visage de Sakura et cela me rassure car finalement elle en sortira grandis de leur rencontre. Je retourne en cuisine histoire d'aider un peu. Nagato et moi passons quelque minute ensemble, pas un mot sort, on profite du calme ambiant avant d'entendre un rire alors que les filles semblent surexcités, Nagato soupir et moi je souris. Ma vue reste stable et mes tremblement ont l'air de s'être calmer. Je ne suis plus une bombe et cela me rassure vraiment. Les filles nous appellent pour savoir ce qu'on fabrique et c'est Nagato qui répond qu'on nettoie. Un rire se fait entendre et lui value un regard noir de ma part.

Nous revenons dans le salon et entamons le dessert merveilleux qu'est le fondant au chocolat. Je demande une grand part mais reçue une petite par rapport aux autre. Je l'interroge du regard seulement j'en eus aucune réponse. Bien au moins j'ai quelque chose, chose donc je ne suis pas sûr si Sakura n'était pas là. D' ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas ramené ici; Je ne serai pas partie, j'aurais vu leurs entrer et j'aurais évité de me faire prendre... Ouais je schématise mais en gros je me suis fait prendre parce que j'ai voulu aider une amie. Seulement maintenant elle va mieux et c'est le principal.

Je déguste ce dessert qui est vraiment délicieux, je n'en demande pas une autre part sachant que je ne l'aurais pas, et une fois la vaisselle débarrasser, Nagato propose de se regarder un film. Sakura n'est pas contre et Konan encourage l'idée. Moi je leur dis où se trouver les dis film et part pour la vaisselle. Elle est rapide mais entend au loin des rires. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe et c'est Konan qui me répond en venant pour m'aider.

«Dis-moi... Cette maison elle t'a été loué?»  
«En quelque sorte...»

Je reste sur mes gardes, elle pourrait bien me lâcher une bombe à tous moment. Je demande la raison et apprend que le placard est remplis de cassette « Mon petit poney». Je reste calme et détendu, rien ne s'affiche et c'est tant mieux. Ces cassettes appartiennent aux anciens propriétaires qui avaient une fille en bas âge. Je me rappelle le mauvais gout de sa chambre qui était remplie de petit poney. Je continue mon travail et arrive finalement à savoir où trouver les films du père. Je leur dis l'emplacement et finalement ils ont trouvé un film assez intéressant. _Le baiser du dragon_. Je termine le dernier couvert alors que Konan l'essuie, elle commence à prend une grande respiration.

«Bon on a assez tiré la gueule, viens le temps des excuse alors...je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé, tu l'a bien mérité mais je n'avais pas à le faire.»

Je ne dis rien et soupire puis la regarde avant de la prendre dans mes bras en la serrant fort. Elle me rend mon étreinte surpris mais comprend que j'accepte ses excuses et qu'accessoirement c'est une manière de dire pardon.

Je n'ai jamais dit pardon à qui que ce soit depuis mes cinq ans. Mon dernier pardon que j'ai prononcé c'était à ma sœur. «Pardonner» veux dire «oublier», je ne pardon jamais pour cette raison. Le coup des câlins est très récent, avant il n'y avait que l'autre options, la mort.

Je la libère et nous partons pour le salon où, connaissant Konan et sa manie de s'étaler, j'ouvre le canapé pour laisser place à un lit. Konan rigole et s'installe avec les autres pendant que je vais chercher des couvertures pour s'installer. Sakura est partis se changer dans la salle de bain, après une douche vue que j'entends l'eau couler. _Et si je jetais un coup d'œil?_ Non il ne faut pas... Il faut que je reste calme. Il y a un film tranquille, mes amis sont là, même si je doute que ce soit de l'amitié qui me lie à eux. Je revienne avec plusieurs couverture épaisse ou fine cela dépend de c'est pour qui.

Je demande c'est quel type de film, me prenant deux regard noir avant que je prononce le mot interdit. Nagato répond que c'est un film d'action assez violent et noir qui se passe dans un pays appeler France. Encore ses bouffeur de grenouille? Et oui, mais bon faut les comprend d'avec ce qui leur arrive, il soit obligé de bouffer du batracien.

«Bon comme elle semble revenir dans cinq minutes. On peut parler?»

Je lui jette un regard en demandant s'ils veulent que je reparte avec eux. Konan confirme en disant que je manque à beaucoup de personne. Je demande qui d'autre sais que je suis ici et je reçois comme répond que seule eux et Tobi, mais lui je m'en serais douté. D'ailleurs c'est parce que Konan à forcer un peu qu'il a avoué mon emplacement.

«Et pour la porte?»

C'est Nagato qui lève la main en me rappelant que c'est lui qui m'a inspirer l'idée de la porte piéger en piégeant la siens avec un ressort et un gant de boxe. D'ailleurs si je n'avais pas eus de reflexe, je serais tombé dedans. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas j'ai eus le temps de l'analyser alors qu'il était parti aux courses. Cela me pris une heure pour réussir à comprend le mécanisme après j'ai pu le mettre à ma sauces

Je soupire et Sakura reviens habilié de vêtement assez décolorer que je reconnais comme étant des vieux vêtements porter. Cela signifie une chose que je me décide de me virer de la tête mais Konan le dis sans se rendre compte de mon état actuel.

«Tu n'as pas de pyjama?»

Mais le pire est sa répond, innocente mais qui m'achève.

«Je n'en ai pas besoin habituellement.»

Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble mais cela fait bien rire Nagato alors que Sakura s'assit entre moi et Konan qui se love sur Nagato, montrant à Sakura qu'elle est avec lui. Le film commence et je me concentre rapidement dessus espérant me changer les idées. Suis assez impressionner par ce que je vois, je remarque quelques erreur mais c'est plutôt pas mal, enfin du peu que j'ai vue car mon attention était concentre sur Sakura, qui ne semble pas porter de soutien-gorge, et mon envie de rire à chaque mort qui se fessait.

Sakura commence à s'appuyer sur moi et je remarque qu'elle a la chair de poule. Je lui passe la couverture distraitement sur les épaules, cela la surprit mais je ne dis rien et m'installe tranquillement…Je devrai l'embrasser…Non Sakura est une ami et je dois...c'est quoi que je sens sur ma joue, c'est chaud et mouiller.

Je tourne distraitement le regard vers elle, elle vient de m'embrasser ? Non ce n'est pas possible Konan m'a déjà embrasser et cela est diffèrent, c'est plus chaud, plus désireux...Ce n'est qu'un baiser sur ma joue, rien de spectaculaire…il faudrait que je lui rende…non il faut que je me calme cela était juste un baiser pour me remercier du geste et le fais qu'elle se serre sur moi n'est rien de plus que de l'amitié!

Il faut que je me calme, regardons le film et calmons-nous... Il est en train de tuer un mec avec des baguettes... Cela me semble un peu infaisable..._Faudrait que j'essaie_... Non!

Je me fais tapoter l'épaule par Nagato, il me demande si ça va du regard. Evidemment que ça va je ne suis pas instable ! C'est finis cette période, j'arrive à le repousser, du moins j'essaie...

Il me sourit et embrasser Konan qui semble complètement dans le film. Elle a ce souris qui ferrait se faire pisser dessus une armée entière. Il ferait mieux de la calmer elle plutôt que de s'occuper de moi. Il le remarque et lui prend la main en parlant doucement dans son oreille. Il ne va pas oser? Dans ma maison? Enfin celle que j'ai emprunté, sans demander l'autorisation certes mais je n'avais pas à le faire alors que trois balles suffisent.

C'est quoi ce regard qui me lance? Il ne veut pas non plus que je lui file une protection? Je soupire devant le regarde luxurieuse de Konan en leur indiquant ma chambre. Ils se lèvent et je sens un regard complaisant sur moi, j'évite de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il est. Sakura remarque qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux mais semble un plus étonner que je monte le son de cinq, Konan est assez bruyante et je n'ai pas envie que des images m'arrive en tête.

Cela se fit rapidement, on entendait en fond de film, des bruits qui n'avaient rien à voir. Sakura semble rougir et moi je souris intérieurement, elle a encore sa fleur d'oranger? Elle a quinze ans, c'est un bel âge, plus vieille que ma première mais cela n'enlève rien à son charme. Le bruit devienne un peu plus poussé et je monte le son pour cacher le bruit mais c'est loin d'être facile maintenant qu'elle est entrée dans ma tête. Ses bruits, ses gémissements font remonter en moi des souvenir que j'aurais préfère éviter. Sakura finis enfin par me demande si cela ne me dérange pas. Je secoue la tête en disant que j'ai l'habitude et que ce n'est que du sexe et rien de plus.

Elle se tourne vers moi, yeux écarquillés, me demandant si j'y étais déjà passer. Je secoue la tête en espérant éviter les questions mais soudain elle semble devenue plus intéresser par ma situation sexuel que par rapport aux films.

Je finis par couper le son du film sous les incessantes questions, la voix de Konan en devient plus puissante. Je soupire en répondant rapidement et dans l'ordre posé.

«Oui, depuis plusieurs année, elle était plus vieille que moi de quelque année, mon père m'a expliquer et cela s'est fait, c'était plaisant mais rien de plus que ce que j'appellerais un coup du soir. Il en a eus tellement que je ne les compte plus, prenant mes responsabilités à chaque problème. Et si tu veux savoir ma dernière relation remonte à une semaine avec une plus vieille que moi.»

Elle écarquille les yeux, étonné par mon franc parler et finis par sourire en disant que je mens. Je soupire en remettant le son, je n'ai rien à prouver et si elle ne me croit pas ce n'est pas mon problème. Elle me regarde étonner en se demandant si c'est vraiment vrai. Je ne réponds rien, plongé dans le film. Il est en train de d'aller chercher la fille de la nana.

Konan finis par commencer à baisser la voix ce qui est généralement pas bon du tout vue sous endurance habituel. Cela ne rate pas car la porte de ma chambre finis par s'ouvrir et je réagis rapidement en me levant, allant dans le couloir en fermant la porte sous l'œil étonner de Sakura qui se demande ce qu'il se passe.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle me suive, qu'elle reste dans le salon. J'ai pris dans le placard ce qu'il faut. Dans le couloir je vis Konan à peine vêtue, et comprenez pas vêtue, je ferme donc la porte aussi pour faire comprendre que je ne la laisserai pas faire.

Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre qu'elle n'est plus consciente. Je lui dis de retourne dans la chambre rapidement en jetant un préservatif qu'elle attrape sans difficulté.

Elle relève ses yeux vers moi pour voire que je la toise. Elle sourit en disant que j'étais assez sexy. Je ne change pas mon regard mais je commence à douter du fait qu'elle m'ai bien compris. Je répète l'ordre d'aller dans la chambre en mettant le ton sans hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sakura. Elle avance vers la porte et je comprends qu'elle ne veut pas entendre raison.

«Konan. J'ai atteint les limite de ma raison étant pas loin de péter un câble alors tu t'arrêt sur le champ car je te jure que sinon...»

Je fais un saut vers elle, la prend par la gorge en la soulevant du sol. Je la regarde bien droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de terminer ma phrase, elle a compris rien qu'en voyais mes pupilles et le fais que je serre sa gorge.

Je la rejette et elle court dans la chambre comme une chatte apeurée alors que je la suis. Je rentre dans la chambre et vois Nagato essouffler, il me remarque mais avant de dire quelque chose, je rugie légèrement et il a compris rapidement en me montrant sa veste à terre.

Je me dépêche de me jeter dessus et en sors la seringue pour me vider le contenue dans le bras. Je tombe à genou. Je jette la seringue en empêchant mes hurlement de sortir, imaginer qu'on vous enfonce une dague dans le bras, la fais tourner et que pour vous soigner on vous met du citron et vous commencerez a comprend la douleur que c'est. Une fois que j'ai repris conscience de ce qui m'entoure, je relève les yeux vers Nagato qui cache mal l'effet de surpris de me voire me relève en ayant Konan qui le réclame. Elle l'embrasse et avant de participer il pose son interrogation.

«Cela... La dose aurait dû te tuer...»

Je me relève en fermant mes poings et rouvre pour voir que mon corps me répond parfaitement bien.

«Je sais.»

Dis-je de manière lointain sans accorde plus d'attention à sa question. Je retourne à la porte en disant de vraiment la surveiller car je n'ai plus d'autre dose.

Je ferme la porte et vois Sakura dans le couloir. Je souris faussement en passant rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer le visage.

_À suivre_


	5. Stop kyubi

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _J'ai repris mes cours, une semaine entière de technologie de dix heure a dix-sept heure non-stop. Je commence sérieusement à reprendre un rythme normal. Si cela peut vous rassure j'ai encore le temps d'écrire et je prépare même une nouvelle histoire. Bon pour l'histoire maintenant… disons que vous allez comprendre à quoi sert l'Italique et surtout vous en apprendre plus sur Kyūbi.

**Index :** _Communication interne_

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Sans nom chapitre V **: Arrête Kyūbi

Je ferme la porte et vois Sakura dans le couloir. Je souris faussement en passant rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer le visage.

J'en sors tous aussi vite et vais vers elle alors que les bruits recommencent. Je lui prends le bras pour la ramener dans le salon, demandant de m'excuser car elle allait devoir dormir sur le canapé, le lit étant pris. Elle me dit que ce n'est pas grave et nous allons regarder la fin du film. Je la sens s'appuyer sur moi.

J'ai repris conscience et ai la tête vide ainsi je pus me rendre compte que quelque chose cloche avec Sakura depuis quelque minute.

Je soupire un peu et lui demande son attention quelque seconde. Elle régresse la tête étonnée.

« Bon tu es infirmière et tes connaissance en médecine dépasse de loin les miennes. Ainsi cela sera dur de te faire la morale mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Konan t'a donné quelque chose? »

Elle ne regarde surpris, je la rassure en reprécisant que je ne vais pas faire la morale mais que je voudrais qu'elle me donne le tube de médicament, soupçonnant qu'elle n'avait pas donné qu'un cachet. Elle cherche à éviter mon regard et me dis que cela se trouve dans sa veste, veste qui est dans ma chambre, avec Konan, qui ne semble pas avoir finis aux vue des bruit.

Je soupire en demandant à ce qu'elle ne l'amène pas avec elle demain, argumentant sur le fait qu'un accident ne doit pas bousiller sa vie. Elle me dit que Konan lui a déjà faite cette remarque et qu'elle lui a donné au cas où elle aurait un autre coup de blues, n'en donnant que trois, donc elle en a deux en réserve.

Je comprends son point de vue et Konan n'est pas fou, mais...Je ne dois pas la laisser faire. Je prends la main de Sakura et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Sakura, écoute moi bien, je ne vais pas me répéter. Sasuke et toi…Vous êtes ce qui me relie à cette terre, s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait mais ce ne serai pas jolie à voir.»

Elle me regarde, semblant commencer à comprend les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêche en continuant ma tirade.

« Konan sais ce qu'elle fait, elle sait que tu auras d'autre moment comme actuellement mais je ne veux pas te voire devenir accro à ce trucs à chaque fois que tu as une merde. Konan a créé ses pilules pour elle, elle n'en donne qu'à ceux qu'elle estimer comme ami. Mais si on n'est pas habituer, cela deviens pire que de la dépendance à la cocaïne. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle.»

Elle me regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Je lui dis que je serai là si elle a besoin, que je serai toujours là… et pour cause, je n'ai pas hésité à m'exposer alors que je me cache comme un rat depuis des mois.

« Sasuke est au courant pour ton accident ?»

Elle secoue la tête, je soupire et lui demande de le prévenir. Elle écarquille les yeux en disant qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il ait cette image d'elle. Je serre sa main en lui répondant qu'elle peut compter sur lui pour ne pas l'avoir, argumentant sur le fait que c'est notre ami et que même s'il a l'air de s'en foutre, il prend très au sérieux nos problèmes. J'en sais quelque chose… Il se cache derrière une aura sombre mais c'est un ange en vrai, tout le contraire de moi.

« Ecoute et mémorise…Tu l'appelle, quand tu t'en sens prêt, en apprenant que c'est toi il va paniquer et te demande ce que tu veux avec un mauvais ton. Tu lui dis que tu dois lui parler sérieusement et il répliquera sur le fait du sérieux de ta question. Tu lui dis que c'est grave et crois-moi que même si son oncle lui ordonnais de raccrocher, il l'enverra se faire foutre. »

Elle sourit ne me croyant sans doute pas mais je sais que c'est vrai. « Personne n'est au-dessus de Sasuke Uchiwa. » Une phrase qui répète souvent à qui lui donne des ordres, il sait de qui tenir.

« …Raconte tous sans honte et là il aura une réaction en disant sans doute, « c'est que ça», mais comprend le comme le fais qu'il voudrait savoir quoi faire. Sasuke tient à toi…peut être pas avec les mêmes sentiments que toi mais…»  
« C'était une passade…Je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, je ne l'aime plus.»

Je souris à cette pensée, j'ai tous mes chance, c'est une invitation à la prend sur ce putain de canapé et à la…_La ferme merde!_ Il faut que je me calme, Sakura est encore amoureuse de lui, même si elle veut se persuader du contraire, je sais que c'est la vérité.

Je tente de me calmer, il ne faut pas que je…mais qu'est qu'elle fait… Elle approche sa tête de moi et m'embrasse à peine bouche. Je suis choqué du geste pendant quelque seconde mais au moment de sentir sa langue, je me réveille enfin. Je pose mes main sur ses épaules et la repousse un minimum. Elle rompt notre étreinte et se recule désolé. Elle se lève et dis que c'était stupide de sa part d'avoir espéré que je l'aime encore, qu'elle donne à chaque fois son cœur à une personne qui ne l'aime pas. Je me lève immédiatement mais je tombe, mes jambes ne me portant plus. Sakura le remarque et me demande si je vais bien…non je ne vais pas bien et c'est trop tard…

Je mets ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. C'est à son tour d'être choqué. Je me lève doucement en gardant ma main sur sa joue…_Non arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !_...Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

Elle me r'embrasse alors que je la fais tourner pour l'allonger sur le canapé-lit. Je laisse sa bouche pour embrasser tendrement sa gorge. Son souffle tressaute, elle a du mal à respirer…_Arrête toi bordel !_... Elle pose sa main sur ma tête, je lui prends le poignet et le relève assez brusquement…_Oh merde! Sakura ! Konan vient m'aider ! Nagato vient vite !_

Elle sursaute alors que je mors sa peau, j'écarte ses jambes avec mon genou droit, caressant sa jambe droite de ma main de libre. Sakura utilisa son autre bras pour caresser mon dos. Je lâche sa main descendant cette nouvelle pour caresser son corps. Elle me prend la tête pour me la relève et l'embrasser pendant que mes mains se frayent un passage sous son haut. Sa peau est complètement froide par rapport à mes mains. Il ne fait pas froids, loin de là, preuve de ma présence et les seules qui peuvent m'arrêter sont dans sa chambre entrain de baisser comme des lapins.

Les gémissements de Sakura se mêlent à ceux de Konan qui commence à devenir plus faible, elle doit avoir fini. Je remonte mes mains sur ses seins, plus précisément sur ses tétons que je malmène. Elle commence à vouloir me retourner mais je ne la laisse pas faire et d'un coup je la sens se relever et s'éloigner de moi rapidement, du moins vouloir essayer car je la bloque par mes mains sur son torse que je ramène à moi et en regardant dans ses yeux.

_Qu'est que tu fais ?! Arrête ! Arrête-toi bordel ! Laisse là ! Arrête ! Konan ! Nagato ! Non !... __**LA FERME !**_

De la terreur, je vois de la terreur dans ses yeux et je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour lutter. J'ai tout tenté mais même si j'avais une seringue sur moi, je doute que la dose soit suffisante.

Je lui souris et descendre vers elle. Elle me demande de m'arrête mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien faire, ses hurlement pour lutter et aussi ceux de Konan le pousse encore plus loin dans sa frénésie.

J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Sakura tu m'appartiens. Tu es a moi et rien qu'à moi. Je vais sur sa mâchoire et fais racler mes dents sur sa gorge en relevant son vêtement de sur son épaule.

Elle se débat mais pas pour longtemps, je m'approche d'elle et parle en soupirant dans son oreille, l'embrasse partout. Mon pantalon commence à me déranger et je sens l'autre qui fait tout pour m'empêcher de le baisser.

« Sakura…faut savoir ce que tu veux… Tu me chauffe et maintenant tu veux t'arrêter ?»  
« Naruto…Je…J'ai envie que tu continues…»

Je m'arrête, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, pour me relever et la regarder étonner par son comportement. Il ne peut pas récupère le contrôle, et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, mais il n'y arrive pas, il est bloqué hurlant pour que je m'arrête mais je refuse et fais en sorte qu'il admire le spectacle.

Sakura a plié les jambes et s'est reculé alors que je lui demande ce qu'il se passe qu'une voix mielleuse. Elle semble gêner et il ne m'en fallut pas longtemps à comprendre, cela m'est arrivé tellement de fois, en même temps au vue de l'âge de mes victimes.

Je m'approche d'elle pour rapprocher ma bouche de son oreille pour lui dire que je vais y aller plus mollo en m'excusant. Je prends ses bras et l'allonge doucement pour l'embrasser dans le cou histoire de la laisser reprendre confiance en moi, il eut beau hurler qu'il faut qu'elle fuit, qu'elle ne se retourne pas, cela ne marche pas. J'ai tout gagné en ce moment.

Elle commence à soupire d'aise alors que je fais voler son haut et que je m'attarde sur sa, petite, poitrine. Elle ne bouge plus les bras, c'est mieux pour elle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle montrait un signe de résistance. Elle a déjà eus beaucoup de chance que je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus alors qu'elle a tenté de me repousser, elle reste droit, soupirant sous mes baissés, mes caresses, mes suçons et mes morsure qui pourrait devenir vide sanguinaire si je le voulais.

Il commence à panique au moment où mes mains commence à défaire son pantalon et à le baisser doucement, suivant mes mains par des baissés sur ses jambes.

Sa respiration commence à s'accélérer, si seulement cela pouvait s'arrêté, que je pouvais perdre connaissance, je n'aurais alors que des images inventer mais là je suis spectateur de mon propre corps guide par mon esprit de malade.

Sa culotte est bien noire et cela me fait sourire alors qu'elle rougit. Je la rassure en embrassant son ventre tout en baissant son dernier sous vêtement. Je regarde mon nouvel objectif, il est à peine épilé, cela prouve qu'elle en prend soin mais cela me montre quelque chose qui me plais moins. Je me lèche les babine pour les humidifier et commence à lui lécher. Elle hurle de surpris et bien être, ne pouvant résister au fait de surélever son torse. Je commence à vraiment sentir mon pantalon me déranger.

J'ai mal à la tête, mais il faut que je tienne…_Tenir jusqu'à quand ?... Tenir jusqu'à toute cette histoire soit finis…Tu penses qu'elle ne va pas vouloir que je la baise après ce que je lui fais ?_

Sakura commence à émettre des gémissements de plus en plus forts et finis sur un grand gémissement après plusieurs minutes. Je sais que je suis fort mais j'ai de l'expérience derrière moi. Sakura me fais relève la tête vers elle et c'est naturellement que je rescelle mes lèvre avec elle mais ce que je remarque surtout c'est qu'elle me défait mon pantalon.

Elle me demande si cela lui fera mal entre deux baisser mais je voyais bien à son état que mêmes je lui avais dit que cela serait pire que la mort elle aurait accepté, je lui dis juste que j'ai l'habitude de la défloraison et qu'aucune ne s'est plainte. _De toutes manières même si elle se plaint je ne m'arrêterais pas...__**LA FERME!**_

Elle sort mon entre-jambe de sa réserve et semble l'analyser sous toute la couture... Sakura je te savais prude mais pas au point que tu ne sache pas à quoi cela ressemble... Je souris à pleine dent alors qu'elle m'allonge pour me retirer mes bas. J'ouvre ma veste pour montrer mon torse nue, ne portant jamais autre chose que cette veste. Elle prend mon objet pour le guider vers son entrer. A partir de ce moment, il ne faisait que hurler la négation, m'insultant de tous les noms.

Je la retourne pour passer au-dessus d'elle, mon gland près de ses grandes lèvres. Elle semble trembler et elle a raison car je ne vais pas lui faire de cadeau.

Je force l'entrer et brise son reste d'hymen, elle émet un bruit de douleur mais je ne mis attarde pas et m'enfonce lentement en elle pour apprécier ce son si délicat de douleurs qu'elle émet. Normalement l'autre se serait arrêté, laissant Sakura s'habituer vue que c'est sa première fois avec mon calibre mais je ne le fais pas. Je continue à m'enfoncer en elle et force pour qu'elle me prenne juste la garde.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, je passe un coup de langue dessus pour m'en délecter et trouvant qu'il n'y avait pas assez pour apaiser ma soif, je me désengage pour me renfoncer plus durement. Elle hurle de douleur en serrant ses main sur mes épaules, ses ongles rentrant profondément dans ma chair, fessant couler un peu de mon sang mais cela, loin de me déranger, me donner l'entrain qu'il commençait à manquer.

Je prends Sakura dans mes bras en donnant des coups de rein plus intense. Elle passe ses jambes autour de mes cotes et ses bras son sur mon cou à me serre le plus possible pour supporter la douleur. Je vois sa douleur, je la regarde mais elle ne me voit pas car elle a les yeux fermés. Elle me dit que cela fait mal mais je ne fais rien pour adoucir la chose, augmentant l'intensité de mes coups de rein profitant pour lui apprendre que moi aussi je peux mentir.

J'embrasse sous cou et pendant plusieurs coups de rein très profiteur, j'envoie un message...

_Je te propose un marcher...__**Va te faire fouTre!**__... Tu sais très bien que de nous deux c'est toi qui aime te faire prendre, en plus c'est méchant car je voulais te laisser la finir...QUOI?!... Même si c'était amusant au début, je m'ennuie et j'ai une autre envie que celle de sauter une petite salope qui a des remords... __**Ne l'insulte pas!**__... Relaxe si tu veux continuer à regarder ok, je vais la finir..._

Je donne un coup plus profond, la fessant hurler plus fort.

_**Arrête!**__...Tu acceptes?..._Je donne d'autre coup de rein, il ne vas pas le supporter longtemps. C'est un faible._.. Arrêter j'accepte! Qu'est que tu veux?... Trois chose, la première tu la connais, ensuite je veux que tu m'offre une soirée de libre sans rien tenter pour m'arrête et pour finir tu fermes les yeux sur toute cette soirée que tu m'offre... _

Je reste silencieux, et lui aussi.

«Naruto...»

Elle transpire fortement, son corps mouillé de sueur ferais bander le plus impuissant des hommes. Elle a les yeux fermés, moi je suis sur sa poitrine à m'occuper de ses tétons, ma langue jouant avec et bientôt celle-ci est remplacé par mes dents pointue comme les lames de rasoirs...

_Je me soumets à toi, je suis prêt à me mettre à genou devant toi et m'excuse de t'avoir tenue tête, je suis prêt à te laisser main et queue libre ce soir._

Sakura est dans mes bras, elle est essoufflée, je me rends compte de ce que j'ai dit, de ce que j'ai...il...on a fait. Je l'ai détruite alors que je voulais la protéger.

Sakura respire et reprend son souffle profitant de la pause que je lui donne pour récupérer les fonctions de mon corps. Elle me rappel en me demandant si je vais bien, inquiet que je me suis arrête. Je lui sors un faux sourire et tente de me rattraper, de tenter de sauver ce qui peux être sauvée. Je l'embrasse en lui disant que je reviens rapidement. Je me désengage d'elle et part rapidement en direction de la salle de bain..._t'es ridicule..._ _Non je suis responsable_.

Je reviens armer de plusieurs préservatifs. En les voyants, elle rougit, sans doute en comprenant la bêtise de ne pas avoir demandé. Je ne vais pas lui faire de moral même si je devrais.

Je la r'embrasse en souriant et ouvrant cette protection. J'utilise mes connaissances dans le corps féminin pour la refaire plongé dans la folie de l'acte, étant plus doux, étant plus responsable de l'acte que j'accomplie. C'est la première fois de Sakura et je me dois de lui donner une bonne image de ce plaisir.

Je descends ma tête pour lécher son abricot qui lui semble douloureux, pas étonnant après ce qu'il lui a fait. Je m'occupe de son bouton d'amour avant de la regarde pour lui demande si elle était prêt. Elle secoue la tête et c'est lentement et facilement que je vais entrer en elle... Il n'y ai pas été de main mort... Je commence de petit va et viens, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de temps pour s'habituer, élargie par les coups de butoir. Elle commence à émettre des petits bruits très particulier et différent d'avant.

Elle prononce plusieurs fois mon nom en me demandant d'aller plus vite. J'accélère légèrement en commençant à prendre mes repères pour me pas frapper dans son col d'utérus. Ses bruits deviennent plus forts mais je sens qu'elle se retient. Ses mains serrent du mieux qu'elle peut les couvertures sur lesquels elle est allongée.

Je passe mes mains partout sur son corps avant de m'attarder sur ses tétons et descendre une main pour faire de petit cercle sur son clito. Elle soulever son bassin en encourageant à continuer. Après plusieurs coup, je ne vais pas tarder à lâcher la dose, j'émets bien sûr mes propre bruit mais il reste distrait par rapport aux siens, mais elle remarque le léger changement et se rend compte que je ne vais pas tarde à venir.

Seulement je ne vais pas finir sans rajoute ma touche personnelle, ainsi je commence à légèrement m'incliner et à frapper un point précis. Elle écarquillés les yeux en se croisant alors que je me libère dans le préservatif. Je reste appuis sur mes bras, mon regard fusionnant avec le siens. Je l'embrasse en tombant à côté d'elle.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais je ne le fais pas. Je reprends mes affaires rapidement en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Elle sombre dans un profond sommeil, je souris en la voyant si fragile, mais pas ce sourire chaleureux car elle s'est offert à moi, ce souris noire car je suis responsable de son état. Je pars dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer intensément de ma sueur et de mon éjac en jetant le préservatif.

Je m'essuie et une fois sec, je me regarde dans le miroir et ce là que je me vis, que je refais ce cauchemar qui me hante depuis plusieurs mois, et qui m'empêchait de dormir, seulement je le sais, c'est la réalité. Je me suis soumis à lui car je ne pouvais l'arrêter, il a gagné et maintenant je devais tenir ma promesse et payer.

Je m'effondre à terre, mes jambes ne me tenant plus et je me force à me regarde dans mon reflet pendant plusieurs heures, regardant ma déchéance en direct volontairement. Je me décide à me lever, j'ai froid et faim. Je rentre dans ma chambre et dis à Konan et Nagato que je pars avec eux, sans me soucier s'ils dorment ou pas.

Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine pour me remplir le ventre et vais enfin vers le salon pour revoir Sakura dans un état de fragilité pousser. Mais cette fois je ne souris pas, non, je vais vers elle et la recouvre rapidement, prenant ses affaire pour les lavés et les séchés, pour ensuite m'assoir à côté d'elle et la regardé, ses larme l'ont un peu creusé mais une fois qu'elle aura déjeune je sais qu'elle ira mieux. Je ne vais pas arrêter de la regarde pendant qu'elle dort. M'en voulant pour toujours de mon acte cette nuit.

Pour elle se sera peut-être génial ou pas, peut-être qu'elle me remerciera, ou me détestera. Dans tous les cas, je m'en voudrais tous ma vie de l'avoir laissé entre ses mains de malade. D'abord Sasuke et maintenant Sakura. Les seules personne qui me relie à ma raison mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je suis partie pour les protéger et je pensais réussir mais il faut que je me rends à l'évidence…Ma folie devient de plus en plus puissante et je ne peux pas l'arrêter, je ne pourrais jamais le faire, je ne peux que la refreiner et me placer dans un endroit que je sais en sécurité pour tous…A l'akatsuki…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il n'est pas loin de minuit. Comme on dit c'est à cette heure que les monstres sorte. Je me lève et vais dans l'entrer, je regarde une dernière fois mon reflet avant de poser un papier et partir en fermant la porte.

Que fais une personne déprimée? Plusieurs choses, il se suicide, il continue à broyer du noir et à faire paraitre un faux bonheur ou bien il fait des conneries encore plus grosses sachant que rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'il endure. Pour mon cas, comme je ne peux pas me tire dans la tête et que je m'emmerde à culpabiliser, j'ai libéré ma folie, commençant à payer.

Je suis actuellement dans un bar, je suis rentre grâce à une fausse carte d'identité, et maintenant je m'envoie des verres et drague à perdre la raison. J'ai une touche, et quelle touche, elle me fatiguera à moitié, hurlant mon nom à tout va. Elle finira comme cette pute de Sakura, affalé sur le lit à dormir. Je pars sans demande mon reste, la laissant saigner dû à mes griffures et mes marques de dent alors que ma semence sort de son vagin, ce que ça fait du bien de s'amuser sans l'autre connard. Et dire que demain on retourne à l'akatsuki, je sens que mes vacance sont enfin finis, je vais pouvoir commence a vraiment m'amuser. J'ai fait en sort qu'il puisse me voir m'éclater avec ma victime mais une fois dehors, clope au bec, je lui ais ordonner de fermer les yeux pour vraiment commencer a m'amuser en réglant plusieurs problème que je ne peux laisser en suspense avant de partir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis à moitié fatigue mais une énergie brule encore en moi et ce n'est pas la chair qui pourra m'aider. Je suis assoiffer et je connais un endroit pour l'étancher.

_À suivre_

_**Amuse-toi auteur (**__Madara _ Sonny _ Sonnyus__**)**_

_Madara:_ [viens de finir le chapitre] Auteur…Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas besoin de médicament ?

_Auteur:_ Non pourquoi ? Il y a un problème !? C'est les fautes c'est ça !? Je suis sûr que c'est les fautes !

Sonny: [Se penche à l'oreille de Madara] Pourquoi il fait une fixation dessus ? Je ne remarque pas vraiment de fautes.

_Sonnyus:_ [Le regarde méchamment] C'est parce que toi tu es trop stupide pour ne pas voir quoi que ce soit.

_Sonny:_ [Le regarde avec un sourire] Salut petit frère comment tu vas ?

Sonnyus: [Le regarde choquer] Petit frère ? Je suis plus âgé que toi !

_Sonny :__Et non ! Si tu avais lu le profil de notre auteur tu verrais que je suis arrivé le premier dans son esprit, que je jouais déjà dans ses délire bien avant toi, et par-dessus tout que je le connais mieux que toi qui a juste eus des petit rôles de rien du tout…Et pour ton infos PTI FRERE je suis plus vieux que toi car j'ai déjà dix ans alors que toi tu en est loin… Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de me casser les pieds et tu retournes jouer avec tes cubes… [Se tourne en le regardant de haut alors que Sonnyus n'en reviens pas de la façon dont il lui a parlé]_

Sonnyus: [Reste choquer quelque instant puis souris] C'est vrai que tu es plus vieux que moi mais moi au moins j'ai une petite copine, avec tous ce que cela implique, j'ai un frère et une sœur de tutelle, j'ai un grand rôle dans sa prochaine création… Toi tu n'as plus rien, Code lyoco est finis, le guerrier aussi, les 12 talismans aussi et, même si je dois admettre que je rêve d'avoir une longévité aussi grande que tes histoire, dans aucune tu n'as eus d'histoire d'amour.

Madara: [Se dis qu'avec ce qui l'attend il devrait peut-être la fermer.] Auteur tu ne pourrais pas les calmer s'il te plait. [Se tourne vers lui et sursaute alors qu'il se trouve à quelque centimètre de son visage]

_Auteur:_ [Le regard intensément] C'est quoi le problème avec mon histoire ? Pourquoi tu me demande si je vais bien !?


	6. reviens avec nous

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ :Salut a tous. Chapitre assez marrant...voila la blague est fait maintenant au repasse en mode sang.  
_

**Index :** _communication interne_

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Sans nom chapitre VI :** Reviens avec nous.

Je me fais projeter contre le mur, torse nue, j'évite un coup de poing en penchant la tête. Je me décale en repoussant plusieurs coup de poing, bougeant bien les jambes et m'appuyant sur de bon appuie. Cela faisait presque un mois que je n'ai pas pratiquer. Personne ne me reconnais ainsi les hurlements se font pour encourager les trois hommes que j'affronte.

Ce sont des hommes devant faire deux mètre et arborant une musculature assez développé mais manque de peau ils sont trop fiers et cela les perdra. Je me prends un uppercut et tombe à terre pour mis rouler afin d'éviter d'être écraser.

Je bouge rapidement, esquivant plus d'autre chose, les fessant tourner en bourrique. J'entends des gens hurler, demander à ce qu'on m'achève, je fais ce qu'il faut pour évite de me prendre des coups et ainsi éviter d'être amocher. Je me baisse pour donner un direct dans le ventre de l'homme qui ne ressent rien. Je me fais prendre et projeter à terre, je me relève difficilement en m'appuyant sur le mur. J'entends l'organisateur demander qui veut parier sur moi et personne ne semble vouloir. Je me fais prend le pied et tire pour finir projeter contre le mur en face.

Je suis légèrement sonné. Je vois les trois me foncer dessus, je suis passé à tabac plusieurs seconde et finis à terre, j'entends des exclamations et l'organisateur semble content pour ses client car après un show comme l'ont fait les trois, il a fidélisé ses clients. Je suis laissé pour mort mais quand il voit mes doigts bouger et que je relève la tête, ils hurlent tous à l'impossible. Je m'appuis sur le mur et dans le silence j'entends une voix, enfin deux.

La première elle est dans le monde extérieur, un homme hurle en me disant de les finir tous les trois. Je tourne la tête vers lui, je le reconnais facilement et je cache ma surprise de le voir là, et surtout la colère de m'être fait découvrir et de savoir que je vais me prendre un savon, derrière un visage impassible.

Je voit qu'il donne un paquet de billet en me montrant du doigt. L'organisateur est étonner et a l'air de demandé s'il est sérieux. J'entende les autres personne hurler de me tuer. Il me fonce dessus et c'est à ce moment que j'accorde de l'importance à ma deuxième voix.

L'environnement est ralentis je l'entends, me donnant des frissons. Il rigole grandement en disant qu'il va s'amuser.

Il me lève du mur, n'ayant aucunement besoin de m'appuyer dessus, et je cours vers eux à fond. Les spectateurs sont tous content mais un seul souris car il sait qu'il vient de se faire une vrai fortune pour avoir été le second à miser sur moi, l'autre étant moi.

Un tente de me charger mais je m'appuis sur ma jambe droit et saute pour sur son flanc droit et frapper son cou pour lui briser les vertèbres. Je retombe sur me pied et enchaine rapidement ayant assez joué. Je me baisse et tourne sur moi-même pour frapper le genou droit de ma gauche pour lui déboiter et le faire hurle de douleur, un hurlement donc je me délecter, mais que je coupe court vite en me relevant pour sauter sur sa jambe déboiter, plie par le choc, de ma gauche pour donne de l'élan à mon coup de genou qui frappe le menton de l'homme qui tombe à terre, ko.

Je roule à terre pour me relever rapidement et faire face au dernier pour lui courir dessus. Impressionner par ce qu'il vient de voire, il réagit trop tard et n'a rien d'un coup de poing pour m'arrête. J'esquive rapidement pour frappe de la droit sa taille et le faire tomber comme une merde, j'écrase sa tête comme un œuf et m'essuies. Tout le monde à ce moment a compris que je retenais mes forces pour le spectacle… et encore là je me retiens aussi.

Je marche vers celui que j'ai assommé d'un coup de genou. C'est le calme plat alors et l'organisateur, et aussi présentateur, me demande de venir mon prix après avoir annoncé ma victoire et s'être récolter des regards noir de tous.

Je ne l'écoute pas, je suis au-dessus de celui à terre. Je le tapote du pied sur ses cotes. Il émet un grognement et en voyant qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il l'entoure... Je détruis son torse comme on écrase un insecte. Il a les yeux écarquiller par la douleur, il l'a vue venir comme tout le monde mais personne n'a rien dis, trop choquer, pourtant ce combat était un combat à mort et j'ai tenue l'engagement.

La voix de Nagato retenti alors qu'il prend l'argent gagne par lui et moi, et demande à tout le monde de se pousser. Il tient ma veste dans ses bras, il me la met alors que je le regard avec intensité, près à l'attaquer au moindre faux pas.

Il me regarde aussi de son côté, me ferme ma veste et me tend mon argent gagner pour ensuite se mettre à ma gauche et passe son bras droit derrière le dos et me prendre l'épaule droit cessant pareille avec sa main gauche sur l'épaule gauche. Il me guide en me poussant légèrement pour que j'avance à mon rythme. Je marche tranquillement me laissant guide mais l'organisateur voulut que je fasse un autre match.

Je souris ne voulant aucunement m'arrêter. Mais Nagato, voyant mon sourire, me demande de continue d'avancer rapidement prétendant que j'avais fait assez de bêtise. Je souris en disant que je voulais encore m'amuser mais ses mains se resserrent et juste son regard me disait qu'il était prêt à tout pour me ramener.

Je souris en le menaçant de lui faire regretter son regard s'il ne le change pas. Il me toise en rappelant que, comme moi, on ne joue pas avec lui et il me poussé violemment en nous fessant traverser la foule qui s'écarte sous un simple regard de sa part.

Nous marchons dans la rue et il commence à me lâcher pour juste mettre ses mains dans ses poches et marcher en silence. Ce silence est très apaisant me permettant de me calmer, de réaliser les conneries que j'ai fait.

J'ai couché avec une fille et j'ai faillir ne pas mettre de préservatif, j'ai bu bien plus d'alcool que les autre fois habituel, je me suis battue dans un combat à mort, que j'ai moi-même provoquer, et surtout j'ai menacer Nagato qui est venue pour m'aider, j'étais prêt à le planter avec _Kama_ qui est toujours avec moi dans ma veste, et qui l'ai encore au vue du poids qui penche d'un côté que de l'autre pour qui a l'œil. Je m'excuse auprès de Nagato sans le regarder tellement je veux préserver ma fierté. Il me dit que ce n'est rien et qu'il est content de me revoir.

Nous rentrons à la maison, je vois qu'il n'est pas loin des quatre heures, nous fessons le moins de bruit possible et enlevons nos chaussure. Nagato va à la cuisine pour nous prépare un petit quelque chose pendant que je vais a la baignoire pour m'enlève tous le sang de mes plais qui se referme doucement.

Je soupire et souris car j'ai repris le contrôle total de mon corps, et de mon esprit. J'ai mal partout, mon corps est recouvert de bleue mais je suis content car cela fais très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amuser.

Je sors de la salle de bain et Nagato me fais signe de venir dans le salon. Surpris et boule de gomme, Sakura dort toujours comme je l'ais laissé mais Konan est allongée à côté d'elle et dors profondément. Elle a toujours besoin de compagnie, je ne sais rien de son passée mais elle a de grandes connaissances en médicale et semble toujours avoir besoin de compagnie, qu'elle soit masculine ou féminine. Elle a deux petits copains, Nagato et Yahiko, un autre… ami.

Elle serre Sakura comme un nounours et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard à Nagato qui me confirme que c'est sans danger. Elle a du se réveiller durant la nuit et son instinct l'aura conduit dans le salon pour se réchauffer près d'un corps. Je mange un peu et dessoule lentement grâce à de la nourriture sec. Nagato me dis qu'il est fatigué et qu'il va dormir. Je secoue la tête et lui dis que jai besoin de calme. Ainsi je part sur le toit de la maison et regarde les étoiles allongé sur les dalle et surtout la lune.

Chaque fois que je la regarde, je repense à eux, ainsi j'avais arrête de la regarder pendant mes mois d'absence. Je serre mes poings en me demandant comment je serai traité au retour. Tobi va me sauter dans les bras mais…Obito…je soupire en me disant que ça risque pas d'être le pire mais dans ce cas je risque de m'énerve si jamais il intervient.

Je regarde la lune, qui pour moi a tant changer en si peu de temps, elle est redevenue blanc et pur et non rouge comme le sang. Je souris et m'autorise à fermer les yeux…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_« Non pitié non !»_

_Meurtre, sang, explosion_

_« Pitie petit frère ne fais…»_

_Feu, hurlement…_

_« Pitié…non…maman au secours…ahhhhhhhhhh»_

_Viole, torture, bruit d'explosion..._

_Je suis en face d'un miroir mais ne vois rien de plus d'une personne recouvert de sang._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me régresse, finalement je vais encore regarde la lune. Je suis certes redevenue calme mais ne tentons pas le loup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Haaaaaaaaaaa !»

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre d'où je viens et réagis immédiatement en me levant pour courir dans la maison. Plein de chose se passe dans ma tête en ce moment, qui cela puisse être ? Pourquoi elle a hurle ? Vais-je réussir à régler rapidement la situation ? Je vois Nagato devant moi et nous rentrons rapidement dans le salon et voyons Konan qui est début en position de défense et Sakura qui est calé sur le coin du canapé.

Je demande ce qu'il se passe et c'est Konan qui répond rapidement en disant que Sakura a hurle d'un coup sans aucune raison. Nagato se dépêche de prend une couverture et d'entour Konan pour l'amener dans la chambre.

Je range mon couteau dans ma veste rapidement et vais m'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle est un peu choquer et lui demande d'un air détacher si c'est le fait de trouver Konan dans le même lit qu'elle qui l'a surpris ?

Elle secoue la tête et j'en souris un peu. Elle me hurle que ce n'est pas marrant et c'est vrai que cela ne l'est pas mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle demande où sont passé ses vêtements et je lui dis que je les ai nettoyé et qu'ils seront bientôt sec.

Elle est étonnée par mon annonce, elle s'attend à quoi, je vis seule donc oui je sais faire les machines et la vaisselle. Je m'installe confortablement et je sens qu'elle se recule légèrement, gêner.

Je soupire et me lance, après tout autant me lancer moi-même au feu qu'on m'y jette.

« Excuse pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…»

Enfin si je sais ce qu'il m'a pris mais c'est très dur à expliquer alors on va éviter de lui en parler.

« Je regret et comprendrais si tu voulais plus qu'on se voit…»  
« Tu rigole j'espère ?!»

Je tourne la tête vers elle pour lui demande pourquoi.

« Je viens de te retrouver alors que tu as disparue depuis plus de 5 ans. Sais-tu l'effet que cela fais de ne plus voir une personne qu'on considère comme un frère pendant plus de cinq ans alors que la dernière fois qu'on la vue, il s'est pris une balle en plein cœur !?»

Elle est en colère, je reste stoïque devant sa plaidoirie. Je soupire en disant que j'ai fait cela pour la protéger mais elle réplique en disant que c'est exactement ce que Sasuke lui a dit avant de partir rapidement du salon en courant pour aller dans la salle de bain au vue de la porte qui est claquer.

Je m'allonge rapidement tout du long. Je sens son odeur sur tout le lit, si seulement je pouvais la préserver. Mais le sang que je remarque un peu plus loin font que je fixe le plaçons, me renforçant dans mon choix.

Konan revient, habiller, et me demande pourquoi Sakura s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. Je réponds que je la met en sécurité. Ce qui me vaut des demandes d'explications.

« J'ai couche avec elle, enfin j'ai perdu le contrôle…»  
« Cela arrive Naruto, elle ne semble pas avoir remarque ou même te tenir rigueur…»  
« J'ai failli la viole Konan !»

Elle ne dit rien car elle sait que sur ce point elle et moi n'avons pas le même avis. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle abandonne.

« Tu crois que tu protège les gens en t'éloignant d'eux ?»  
« Oui. Je ne fais qu'attire des ennuis à ceux qui m'entourent. Je tue, je viole, je massacre…Et encore cela seulement quand je me retiens mais quand je perds le contrôle, je fais bien pire. Hier j'ai failli te tuer Konan.»

Elle baisse légèrement la tête gêner de se rappeler les instincts qu'elle avait et a encore envers Sakura. Mais elle relève la tête en disant que je fais bien plus que ça.

« C'est vrai que je fais bien plus. Je me drogue, vend des armes…»  
« Non tu nous aide aussi, l'akatsuki a besoin de toi. Tobi nous demande tous les jours quand est-ce que tu rentres…Deidara a arrêté toute forme d'art ne trouvant rien à produire...tu nous manque a toute…Oui tous… même à mada…»  
« NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM !»

Je hurle de tous mes trippe, utilisant une voix qui normalement n'est utilisée que par mon autre moi. Elle sursaute en se reculant et tremblant de peur. Je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait, me mettant mes mains sur la tête tellement j'ai mal.

Je m'excuse en lui disant que c'est le parfait exemple de pourquoi je dois m'isoler d'eux en marchant rapidement dans le salon pour partir dans ma chambre mais je me fait prend le poignet par Konan qui me serre fort. Je me débats mais elle ne me lâche pas en disant de l'excuser, qu'elle n'a jamais eu peur de moi et que ces tremblements ne sont pas dus à la trouille mais à l'excitation.

Je devrai me trouve dégoute mais c'est un autre sentiment qui s'empare de moi, de la joie et de la confiance. Je sais qu'elle ne ment pas et cela me rassure d'une certaine manière. Elle appuis un peu sur ma tête et le régresse pour me dire d'aller voir Sakura. Je secoue la tête et y vais directement.

Je frappe à la porte de Sakura et ne reçoit aucune réponse, je m'excuse en disant que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, lui demandant de me laisser m'expliquer. Toujours aucune réponse. Je commence à légèrement paniquer et demande à Sakura d'ouvrir rapidement la porte car je n'aime pas la savoir seule la dedans. Je la préviens que je vais la défoncer dans dix seconde si elle ne me donne pas de signe. Je me recule arrive à dix et un coup de pied fais saute la poigner de la porte, attirant les regards de Nagato et Konan qui charge mes sacs dans leur voiture.

Je me dépêche de rentre et m'arrête en écarquillant les yeux.

«Sakura?…Sakura!»

Sakura vomis toute ses trippe dans le lavabo, je me précipite vers elle pour relever ses cheveux court en l'aidant à bien se pencher. Je regarde rapidement autour et vois qu'il n'y a rien d'ouvert côté médicament. Elle vomit et ouvre l'eau en toussant, n'arrivant pas à regarder son œuvre. Je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passée et elle me dit qu'elle l'ignore, juste qu'elle a eu une douleur à l'estomac. Elle soupçonne que c'est les résultats des différents mélanges réalisé hier qui a conduit à ça.

Je souris disant que c'est sans doute ça, je l'aide à aller sous la douche pour qu'elle se nettoie rapidement en disant que je vais la laisser mais elle me demande rester, je me retourne étonner ne la pensant pas aussi exhibitionniste.

Mais elle coupe court à mes aille en me disant qu'elle est atteint de leger vertige et qu'elle appréhende une chute. Je confirme en allant fermé la porte en prévenant que personne ne doit aller dans la salle de bain. Ils confirment le message et je peux leur faire confiance, ils ne viendront pas. Sakura remarque l'état de la porte et me demande comme j'ai réussir à faire sortir complément la poigne de la porte. Je souris en disant que j'ai de bon coup de pied la fessant rire. Je lui demande si elle a besoin d'aide mais elle me dit que ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle se sent assez bien pour le faire seul. Elle semble avoir dit cela assez rapidement et cela me dérange d'une certain manière, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé qu'on me cache des choses.

« Sakura…j'aimerais s'il te plaît te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.»  
« T'inquiète tu as été génial même si c'était diffèrent d'avec Sasuke.»

Je manque de m'étouffer en toussant un bon coup. Elle rigole légèrement et me demande ce qu'il m'arrive, je réagis immédiatement en demandant quand elle a couché avec lui. Elle m'envoie sur les roses en disant que cela ne me regarde pas, et c'est vrai mais merde je pensais qu'elle était pur avant, j'aurais sut j'aurai été eu une charge moins lourde a porté..._Salope... La ferme!_

« Par contre, lui, il a été plus doux...»

_Normal c'est une tapette..._Je soupire en disant que j'étais désolé, que je n'ai pas pu me retenir tellement elle est magnifique. Lui rappelant qu'elle s'est empaler sur moi sans prend le temps de me mettre un préservatif et que cela risque de lui attire des emmerdes.

« Ne parle pas de malheur, de toute façon je prends la pilule.»  
« Je ne veux pas te paniquer mais tu sais que ce truc ne marche pas à cent pour cent. Et il existe d'autre chose pire que d'être enceinte et cela me toucherait si devait d'arriver une de ses choses.»  
« Je n'en doute pas…»

Le silence se fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finis sa douche. Je lui tends sa serviette et part vers la porte en m'arrêtant un instant.

« Sakura…à quel moment tu as vue Sasuke ?»  
« Naruto c'est priver !»  
« Je ne te demande pas à quel moment le marin s'est tapé la sirène mais quand la rencontre s'est fait…»

Elle rougit de la métaphore, mais a vite fais de me demande pourquoi c'est si important.

« C'est important dans le sens où si tu l'a vue récemment, il est au courant pour ton accident et si cela se trouve c'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a sauté. C'est pour cette raison le comparatif.»

Cela explique tout maintenant que j'ai cette coordonner, si elle a vraiment eu un accident, non c'est certain qu'elle l'a eus, elle a dû appeler Sasuke comme je lui avais conseillé et lui demandé a le voire comme elle la fait avec moi. Si cela se trouve c'est lui qui lui a dire d'aller voir Tobi, ce qui aurait déclenché la venue de Konan et Nagato

« Tu m'a mené en bateau…»  
« Non tu n'y es pas…Sasuke m'a remonter le moral en m'offrant ma première nuit d'amour mais après il est redevenu un glaçon et je n'ai pas eus le réconfort que je voulais. J'ai…»  
« Tu as alors décidé de recommencer mais avec moi.»  
« Je suis désolé, je n'avais vraiment pas pensé qu'on en arrivera à ce que je couche aussi avec toi.»

Je vais la tuer! Elle devait m'appartenir!…Je me mets la main droite sur la tête et part rapidement de la salle de bain en disant qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de déclencher. Elle me demande pardon même si l'excuse n'était pas pour la raison qu'elle pense.

Je me dépêche de sortir de ma maison rapidement mais ni Konan, ni Nagato n'était présent. Je soupire et expire le plus possible tentant de me vide l'esprit seulement ce n'est pas facile…Je devrai lui montre que j'ai vraiment rien à voir avec Sasuke... Je trouvais aussi que j'étais trop doux avec elle…Je suis faible, trop faible et elle en a profité…

J'entends mon nom et vois alors Sakura qui me dis qu'elle va me laisser, rajoutant qu'elle espère vraiment que je la pardonne…je lui prends le poignet et l'embrasse à pleine bouche en la serrant fort dans mes bras, tellement fort.

J'éloigne ma main droite de son dos et la passe dans le mien pour ensuite la repasser derrière elle et frapper d'un coup net, _Kama_ dans la main.

Je me fais prend le poignet rapidement alors que Nagato demande s'il a aussi le droit à un câlin et nous serre sans attendre. Il me regarde intensément, bloquant exprès ma main gauche entre lui et Sakura. Après quelque seconde, il s'éloigne en me maintenant la main derrière le dos en m'arrachant le couteau des mains. Sakura s'éloigne rapidement en nous remerciant chacun pour leur aide. Nagato me fais signe d'y aller sachant que j'allais rien faire en sa présence, trop instable, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. Je l'appelle et elle se retourne. Je m'approche d'elle et parle dans son oreille.

« Je t'aime, et pour cette raison je dois m'éloigner de toi pour un moment, non pas à cause de toi mais de moi. J'ai un problème Sakura.»

Elle se raidie en me demandant ce que j'ai, je la rasure en disant que ce n'est pas transmissible mais elle me dit qu'elle se moque de ça. Elle me demande ce que j'ai, qu'elle est certain de pouvoir m'aider.

« Je suis désolé mais la science ne peux rien faire pour moi. Je doute d'ailleurs que quelqu'un puissent m'aider un jour mais je me battrais…»

Elle me regarde intensément en me demande de lui dire ce qu'il se passe.

« Sakura. Je veux que tu me rends un service, une promesse dont le temps n'aura aucun n'effet. Je veux que tu ne tentes pas de me retrouver, Sasuke doit t'avoir donné un numéro, un numéro qui t'a dit d'utiliser que pour une seule et unique raison.»

Elle se raidit et je compris que j'ai eus bon. Je me penche et murmure quelque mot qu'elle mémorise facilement avec sa « mémoire tampon» comme elle l'appelle.

Konan propose qu'on la raccompagne chez elle, elle accepte chaleureusement en demandant si ce n'était pas gênant. Nagato lui ouvre la porte côté passager, Konan prend le volant et moi je vais dans la maison avec Nagato qui a compris qu'à deux ça ira plus vite mais pas que.

A la maison, il me dit qu'il a chargé mes affaires mais aussi mes armes dans le coffre, supprimant ma visite au garage. Je l'en remercie, ouvre la porte de mes ancien « colloque», et surprend Nagato quand il remarque ce que j'ai laissé.

Une bonbonne de gaz de 20 litre. Je souris et lui demande de mettre le contact rapidement pour que Sakura évite de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Une fois qu'il est partie, je casse la valve d'ouverture et par à mon tours pour ferme la porte dans le sens de fermeture normal. Je casse la clé dans la serrure, part comme si de rien n'était pour monter en arrière et finis par avoir la question de ce que je foutais. Je répondais que je réglais une dernière fois mes papiers. Nous démarrons, Nagato commençant à avoir peur même s'il ne le montre pas.

Konan anime le voyage en parlant avec Sakura de garçon et demande même des infos sur la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. Sakura rougis, Nagato reste vigilant et moi je hurle que cela ne se fais pas de poser ce genre de question la fessant rire de nous voir gêner allant finir par nous raconter ses ébat avec Nagato et donner des conseils à Sakura.

Une fois qu'elle est arrivée chez elle, nous descendons tous et saluons Sakura en lui disant à la prochaine. Nagato par une légère bise sur la joue et encore parce que c'est Sakura qui a engager le geste. Je la serre dans mes bras en lui rappelant que je serais toujours là en cas de problème puis je m'éloigne d'elle et elle me donne un dernier baiser, un baisser loin d'être chaste en me disant qu'elle nous attendra Sasuke et moi, je me demande si c'est ce qu'elle a aussi dit à Sasuke. Au tour de Konan qui ne se fait pas prier et l'embrasse a pleine bouche la surprenant, elle se recul mais Sakura rattrape d'instinct ses lèvres en gémissant, Konan répond à sa demande par un baisser chaste.

Je me retiens de rire et nous la laissons alors qu'elle rentre chez elle. Je remonte dans la voiture, passant par derrière pensant que Konan voudrait aller à côté de son chérie. Mais, après un signe d'elle et Nagato, elle monte derrière. Je ne dis rien et la voiture allait démarrer mais je demande à Nagato de me rendre _Kama_. Il me regarde dans son retro pendant plusieurs minutes puis finis par acquiescer en me disant que je devais la laisser dans son étui.

Je secoue la tête en la récupérant. La voiture démarre et Konan me demande d'enlever mes chaussure car le voyage va être long, pas loin de vingt et une heure. Je les regarde surpris…Il aurait passé tout ce temps sur la route ? Nagato confirme ma question en me voyant un peu étonner.

J'enlève donc mes chaussures alors que nous quittons la ville. Des camions de pompier se dépêchent, toute sirène hurlante, d'aller à l'opposer de nous dont la direction n'est pas à douter. A peine j'ai enlevé mes chaussures, Konan me prend par l'épaule gauche pour me tirer vers elle et m'allonger sur ses genoux. Je lui demande ce qu'elle fait et reçut pour réponse de me calme et de commence à dormir.

Je lui réponds que je n'ai pas sommeil en tentant de me relève mais elle reste à me maintenir sur ses genoux en disant que cela crevé les yeux que je n'ai pas fermé les yeux depuis longtemps. Cinq jours lui avouais-je, elle sourit en me disant que je dois commencer à me reposer maintenant. Je réplique en disant que j'essaie mais que cela ne vient pas. Elle me demande de m'installer et de tenter. Je soupire et monte mes pieds sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et installe ma tête pour avoir le regard sur le plafond.

Je la regarde, elle me caresse les cheveux en m'embrassant le front et je finis par fermer les yeux pour tenter le coup.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_« Non pitié non !»_

_Meurtre, sang, explosion_

_« Pitie petit frère ne fais…»_

_Feu, hurlement féminin…_

_« Pitié…non…maman au secours…ahhhhhhhhhh»_

_Viole, torture, bruit d'explosion..._

_Je suis en face d'un miroir mais ne vois rien de plus d'une personne recouvert de sang. Elle me sourit avec un sourire carnassier._

_« Tu ne m'échappera pas…»_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je rouvre les yeux en respirant fortement. Je me fais caresser les cheveux alors que je répète que cela ne sert à rien, que je ne peux vraiment pas.

« Tu es en sécurité Naruto…nous te protègerons…»  
« Nous ne pouvez pas me protéger de moi-même.»

Il y a un petit silence dans la voiture et Konan récupère son sourire et me soulevé le torse pour me porter la tête sur son bras. Elle me serre contre elle alors que mes jambes sont un peu plus dépliées. Je reste droit, je referme les yeux alors qu'elle me balance contre un nouveau née. Je lui dis que je ne veux pas les blesser mais elle continue à mes serrer plus fort en me fessant un petit zut très doux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Du feu partout, des hurlements, des coup de feux, mes amie de l'akatsuki tous à terre, mort et moi aux milieux de tout ça en regardant devant moi, dans le vide. Je vois un homme, il est couvert de sang et tient une arme à la main. Il me sourit de son sourire carnassier et il commence à braquer son arme vers moi.

« Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? …»

Qu'est qui se passe ? Tout commence à être flou.

« Yuube kanashii yume wo mita …  
Naite hanashita  
Akai me yo»

Ils commencent à disparaitre et à partir en morceau. L'atmosphère rouge commence à éclaircir.

« Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
Dakara kanashii yumewo miru»

Tout commence à partir en poussière pour m'entourer comme une légère brise. Je ferme les yeux et sens une odeur de jasmin.

«Maman»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me tourne vers Konan, attiré par son odeur que j'ai reconnue, et commence à m'endormir.

_À suivre_

_notes perso: La musique de fin est Natsuhiboshi. Je préféré prevenir car j'ai mis une journee entiere a la trouvez parmis les different episode de naruto._

**Amuse toi auteur.**

Sonnyus: Sérieux je commence à m'inquiéter. Qu'est qu'on doit faire ?

_Sonny:_Rien…Je suis sûr que cela va lui passer.

Sonnyus: Tu sais très bien que non. C'est de l'auteur qu'on parle et il est partie avec. Je ne joue plus et si je parle avec toi sans te faire te vacherie c'est que c'est vraiment grave. Il faut que tu m'aide à lui faire entendre raison, ou au moins à lui faire comprendre de faire attention.

_Sonny:_Je me doute que c'est grave mais comme tu l'as, c'est l'auteur…Des idées il en a des millions dans la journée. Je ne compte pas le nombre d'histoire qu'il a annulé alors qu'on était bien avancer ou même bâcler car il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir le finir.

Sonnyus: Oui, c'est comme « le guerrier ». Mais là c'est vraiment grave, trois chapitres en une heure…18000 mots… Et tu te rends compte sur quoi il écrit moi oui. Je l'ai lu alors qu'il se mettait des gouttes dans les yeux.

_Sonny: __Ok mais cela ne veut rien dire rappelle-toi de « je te suis soumis » trente chapitre en un mois et pourtant il s'est complètement arrêter. Il a les idées mais les abandonne en comprenant que ce n'est pas son univers. C'est rien de bien dangereux. Je ne comprends pas ou est ton problème._

Sonnyus: C'est de notre auteur que tu parles ! C'est un sociopathe. Il a repris le scenario de « Je te suis soumis » Il a écrit des brouillions sur 5 histoire de Naruto. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'on lui connaissait. Regard ton histoire, il l'a arrêté car il a failli le pervertir et compte la reprend d'y si peu. Et si je panique autant c'est sur le fait que je n'ai pas envie que seigneur Uchiwa Madara débarque à la maison avec l'attention de le tuer. Perso, même avec tous mon courage, je me pisserais dessus, tous comme toi, car on n'est pas encore au niveau…j'en suis même loin. Sérieux un Madara pédophilie…

_Sonny:_ Ouais je sais…mais vois le bon cote… Nina pourra rencontre son héros…et puis notre auteur est fort…rappelle-toi de ses duel de création avec Roxx…

Sonnyus : Ne me parle pas d'elle, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle m'a tabassé pendant plusieurs heure…Et tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait se protéger d'un Madara en colère…un mec qui a soumis Kyūbi comme même sans compter que l'auteur peux lui donner plus de pouvoir rien que pour s'amuse...

Auteur : Ah vous voilà ! Vous avez fait la paix finalement ?!

_Regard l'auteur en l'attrapant de chaque bras._


	7. akatsuki

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Salut à tous, je me fais tellement chier en cours que j'ai décidé de me relire. Bonne lecture a vous et amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre qui entame vraiment la fanficion. Je rappelle que maintenant j'ai un facebook et que dessus je poste des dialogues, des bonus aux histoires et surtout des annonces sur mes prochains enfants.

**Index :** _communication interne_

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Sans nom chapitre VIII :**Akatsuki

Je commence à me tourner et me retourner, des voix sont autour de moi et je sens des frissons dans mon dos. Je commence à me douter que cela ne vient pas de mon rêve et voulut réagir mais je sens quelque chose de chaud dans mon dos et une voix calme et poser me disant que je suis en sécurité. Je me fais enlacer et ma tête est poser sur une chose que je reconnais comme un torse et une autre voix me dis que je dois me rendormir.

Ses voix ne les reconnais pas mais elle m'inspire confiance une confiant que je ne donne qu'a très peu de gens et je me rendors en comprenant que je suis vraiment en sécurité maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me réveille doucement, ouvrant les yeux calmement pour voir un plafond qui me fais sourire, dessiner dessus il y a une fresque qui me représente moi et tous l'akatsuki réunie, tous même ceux qui ne sont plus de ce monde et que je regrette…Deidara j'aurais tant voulut te sauver…Tu représentais tout pour moi… Je sens une larme tombe sur ma joue et me relève doucement pour être surpris de voir que tous sont là, dormant pour la plupart à terre, d'autre sur un fauteuil de fortune. Mes larmes redoublent en voyant cela mais c'est surtout quand je vois qui m'entoure que mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Je souris, content de voir ce que je vois. Mes larmes tombent sur mon lit et je ne suis pas joli a voire mais je n'en est rien à faire.

« On est tous arriver dans ta chambre quand on a appris que tu étais revenue. »

Cette voix, j'écarquille les yeux en tournant la tête. Sasori, _Akasuna no Sasori_. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire et je lui rends en le prenant dans mes bras. Il me serre en disant qu'il est content de me voir en vie. Je ne veux pas vraiment le lâcher et c'est Deidara qui se plaint de ne pas en avoir qui me fait me détacher.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre aussi fort que je peux, je lui dis que je le pensais mort et il glousse en disant que son art était loin d'être terminé à ce moment-là. Je continue de le serre un bon moment et Sasori propose qu'on prenne le petit déjeune. Je lui accorde la chose et me rend compte alors que Tobi est réveiller et qu'il…hurle de joie en me sautant dessus sur mon lit, réveillant tout le monde.

« Tobi est content ! Tobi est content ! Tobi est content ! Tobi est content ! »

Il m'écrase cet idiot mais je suis si content de le voir que je le serre dans mes bras et rigole avec lui en disant que oui je suis revenue mais que je risque de mourir s'il continue. Il se relève en me secouant pour dire qu'il faut appeler un « papon » pour m'aider.

« Ou alors tu t'enlèves de sur lui et tu le laisse respirer. »

Répond en rigolant Kisame, Tobi me regarde et demande si je vais mieux maintenant qu'il m'écrase plus. Je souris en lui ébouriffant le crâne pour dire que c'est mieux. Tobi est un vrai gamin, au sens propre, il a le corps qu'une personne de trente ans mais après un accident il a perdu ses fonctions cérébrales pour le fais revenir à l'état d'enfant ne gardant que son génie en informatique, quand il se concentre un minimum, portant un masque en spiral orange qui donne une vraie chair de poule à tous.

Dans tous ceux qui sont présente dans la pièce, il y a Hidan et Kakuzu, le duo de zombie, Deidara et Sasori, le duo d'artiste aux idéo contradictoire ; Kisame et Zetsu le duo des bizarreries. L'un est bleu et ressemble à un requin, l'autre à une plante.

Zetsu propose de tous nous réunir autour d'une table pour fêter mon retour. Je l'en remercie mais lui dis que cela n'est pas la peine mais il insiste et je finis par lui accorder mais en rappelant que je ne suis pas du même régime que lui. Il rigole en disant qu'il n'existe pas d'autre régime que le siens.

Je me lève remarquant que je suis en sous-vêtements, donc je m'habille assez rapidement et je demande si les autres dorment. Je reçois une réponse négatif mais il me dit qu'il en parlera autour du déjeuner, déjeune qui a lieux rapidement.

Zetsu me serre de bonne crêpe fais avec un reste de pâtes que Tobi et lui on fait. Je mange tranquillement avec diffèrent ingrédient, sucre, Nutella, viande, que Hidan a confirmé avoir acheté, et me remplit bien le ventre pendant que 6 paire de yeux me regarde étonner.

Je finis par demander où sont Obito et Itachi, car ce sont bien eux qui manque. Obito est le propriétaire de la maison et c'est lui qui nous gère tous. Il est jeune, dans la vingtaine, calme mais sa colère a réussie à faire peur à Kisame et Hidan, qui pourtant font deux fois son poids.

C'est Kisame qui répond qu'ils sont partie en réunion familial pour les affaires. Je regarde alors Tobi étonner que Obito ne l'ai pas forcé à venir pour la forme. Il me répond lui-même.

« Comme Tobi a été sage et très obéissant, Obito a décidé qu'il pouvait reste à la maison à condition que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui. »

Je souris à sa manière de parler, simple mais très compréhensible. Je remarque qu'il y a un petit silence et comprenant que ce n'était pas une nouvelle qui allait me plaire je finis de manger rapidement et vais pour nettoyer rapidement mon assiette, le lave-vaisselle étant remplie. Je retourne à table et leur demande de me dire franchement le problème.

« Sasuke dors ici maintenant, son oncle…a quelque problème de santé… »

Commence Sasori pas très sûr de comment m'annonce la nouvelle. Je secoue la tête pour dire que je comprends, j'ai jamais aimé ce connard, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer alors qu'il est mourant. C'est Deidara qui continue.

« Et comme il dors ici, et non plus à Sorbi…il a amené quelqu'un avec lui… »

Je secoue la tête, disant que jusque là je suis et finalement c'est Hidan qui me la balance en pleine gueule en voyant qu'on n'avancera pas.

« En gros Sasuke, Izuna et donc Madara dors ici depuis maintenant un mois et ils ne sont pas prêt de partir au vue des problèmes de celui-ci. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle manière était la bonne mais les deux m'aurait ramené à mon état actuel, une putain d'énorme colère qui demande qu'à hurler. Je force un sourire en serrant les poing, j 'ai eus un bon réflexe de ne pas tenir quelque chose sinon je l'aurait briser, et sors rapidement dans le jardin. Ils restent dans la maison et attend, à peine j'ai passé la porte que je hurle de colère à réveiller les morts …Madara dors ici…je sens que mon habitation ne sera pas de tout repos.

Je reviens de moi-même à table et leur dis que je vais mieux, ayant passé ma colère sur le mur d'en face, fessant attention à ne pas le casser, mais c'était loin d'être finis. Ils m'annoncent que lui et son frère dors dans ma chambre attitré, ce qui pour moi est très chiant car j'aime dormir seule quand je le veux et surtout je déteste que quelqu'un utilise mon sanctuaire de repos sans me prévenir, même si j'étais injoignable.

Je ferme les poings mais arrive à passer outre, je soupire un peu et dis que je me doutais que mon retour allait faire des vagues. Je demande quand les Uchiwa seront de retour et reçue comme réponse la nuit d'aujourd'hui à demain, je regarde autour de moi et me demande s'ils sont conscience que si Obito vois l'état de la maison, ils sont mort.

« On sera mort, comme t'es de retour tu seras dans le même panier que nous. »

Me répond Kakuzu et malheureusement je dois admettre qu'il a raison et je demande alors qui est le responsable de la maison vue qu'il n'y a aucun Uchiwa, hormis Tobi. J'apprends que le responsable est Nagato et que quand il était absent c'était Yahiko qui gérait. Je comprends alors lieux, Yahiko est très responsable mais c'est un fêtard de premier.

Je soupire en regardant autour de moi, c'est bourrer de poussière et remplie de bazar. Je soupire en disant qu'il va falloir tout ranger. Je demande qui va réveiller "les lapins" et Tobi se propose rapidement en croyant qu'on a ramené de véritable lapin. On n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il part déjà en haut.

« Dix contre un qu'ils n'ont pas fermé la porte. »

Dis Kisame.

« Je ne pari pas. »

Répond Kakuzu. Il y a un hurlement et Tobi redescend en hurlant qu'il n'y avait pas de lapin. Je me retiens de rire et Konan arrive rapidement en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il s'enfuit rapidement en se cachant derrière moi, demandant une protection. Je secoue la tête alors que Nagato demande comment je vais.

Je ferme le poing en disant que pour le moment je n'ai pas de crise, ce qui me vaut des questions de tout le monde. Je secoue les épaules alors que je me fais serre dans les bras par Yahiko qui trouve que je suis mieux avec ses cadeaux.

« Je les mettrait après qu'on ait finis… »  
« Finis quoi ?! »

Demande Konan. Je lui parle alors du fais qu'on va remettre la maison en état car j'aimerais éviter de me faire engueuler par Obito à peine arrive, surtout que je déteste une maison pas ranger un minimum, je ne suis pas une fée du logie mais j'aime bien voir le sol sans rien dessus.

Ils secouent la tête en disant qu'il comprenne tous, ainsi Zetsu fais le déjeune pour les lapins et nous commençons à tout nettoyer de fond en comble.

Je me retrouve à la vaisselle, nettoyant soigneusement la pile. Tobi a décidé de s'occuper des plumeaux, Konan de l'aspirateur, le duo d'artiste s'occupe de l'atelier, le rangeant pour s'installer le reste de la matinée, remplaçant Konan dans la luxure. Sasori et Deidara ne sont pas ensemble à proprement parler, mais plutôt des personnes qui se font du bien quand ils sont en manque, soit une fois par jours.

Kakuzu s'occupe du compte et de l'argent placé en réserve s'assurant de savoir comment vont nos comptes. Kakuzu est une vrai calculette humain qui a un sérieux problème avec l'argent, pas dans la dépense mais dans l'accumulation, il doit avoir sur son compte pas loin de un 10 millions de ryos et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de toujours vouloir plus, je lui connais trente-trois compte.

Hidan fais le tours des chambres pour détruire tout ce qu'il devrais pas être ici, comme l'alcool, la drogue, les préservatif usager. C'est un homme a femme, sexisme pour pas un sou, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'attaque tout ce qu'il porte une robe. Mais ne vous prêtez pas à son apparence de beaux gosse, c'est un vrai fanatique religieux, adorant faire des sacrifices pour un dieu du nom de Jishin. L'un des seules de l'akatsuki à aimer le "nettoyages".

Nagato s'occupe des machine à linge et de l'alimentaire pendant que Yahiko vide la poubelle et reconstruit des murs péter à coup de poing, Zetsu semble s'occuper du jardin. Je soupire en voyant que j'ai à peine finis la moitié de la vaisselle et j'entends qu'on m'appel. Je leur dis que j'arrive mais on me demande de vite me dépêcher et là je lâche l'assiette que je tenais et cours vers Kisame qui est complètement vert et semble sur le point de vomir, ce qui est assez flippant quand on sait qu'il est bleu.

Je l'esquive et me dépêche d'aller dans la buanderie et remarque vite que Yahiko aussi est là mais il semble ne pas bouger, trop choqué par ce qu'il voit. Hidan est là aussi mais lui semble un peu mieux tenir le coup. Je me dépêche de regarde ce qu'ils voilent et là.

« Ohhhhhh Putainn ! »

Je vois des corps sans vie suspendue par un crochet à viande, on se trouve dans la réserve et c'est assez vite que je décide de dégagé Yahiko pour le faire sortir. Les murs sont recouvert de sang, les corps sont pratiquement tous dépecer et je reconnais qu'il y a des hommes mais aussi des femmes et des enfants. Je regarde Hidan et nous sommes d'accord pour le fais qu'on est les seule à pouvoir voir ça.

« Les garçons qu'est qui se passe ? »

On a tous les deux le réflexe de fermer rapidement la porte surpris d'entendre Konan. Nous lui disons qu'on doit s'occuper personnellement de cette pièce et qu'on le fera quand tout le monde sera absent. Je ferme la porte à clé et nous demandons à ce que personne ne va dans la pièce d'à côté.

Zetsu arrive rapidement et se reçoit plusieurs paire de yeux noir. Je le prends à part et lui explique rapidement la situation.

« C'est ma réserve de nourriture, désoler j'ai oublié de vérifier si je l'avais fermé hier… »  
« Faut s'en débarrasser. »  
« Quoi mais il en est hors de question tu sais combien ça coûte !? »  
« Et toi tu sais ce que je meurs d'envie de te faire pour ce que j'ai vue là-dedans ? Si Obito, ou même pire si Tobi, voit ce qu'il y a l'à dedans tu peux être certain que tu finiras sous terre. »

Il ne dit rien mais comprend car il me demande comment je vais m'y prendre. Je lui explique rapidement le plan que j'ai prévu. Ils vont partir faire les courses pour acheter de la vraie nourriture, s'assure que ceux qui ont vu le massacre devront se taire, et nettoyer tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Et c'est ce qu'on fit, Zetsu est resté pour nous aider à détacher la viande, avec Hidan et moi, pendant que tout le monde est partie pour les courses et ceux qui ne voulaient pas comme Nagato, Konan ou même Tobi, se fit amener de force par les autres qui semble comprendre ce qu'il a l'air de se passer.

Les « viandes » furent tous entasser et beaucoup de moyen ont été trouvé pour s'en débarrasser et c'est Hidan qui a l'idée de tous les bruler.

« Mais cela va sentir ? »  
« Oui mais au moins il n'y aura plus aucune trace, et cela a été prouvé durant 36-45. »

Je souris en lui accordant la chose. Et nous décidons donc d'appeler Deidara pour prévenir que je venais le chercher afin qu'il nous brule tout cela. Pendant que je pars le chercher, Hidan et Zetsu continue de vider la pièce. Arrive au magasin, je prends Deidara et je lui explique rapidement que le problème vient de Zetsu qui a laissé quelque affaire assez gênante. Il dit qu'il comprend de quoi je parle.

« Sauf que là c'est vraiment plus grave, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop manger. »

Il me répond par la négation une fois arrive il est conduit dans le jardin où Zetsu a créé une sorte de chaudière avec des pierres remplie des corps. Deidara tourne de l'œil et finis par vomir en insultant Zetsu qui se défend qu'il ne pensait pas que cela serait si grave.

Deidara souffle un bon coup après dix minutes de vomisage et nettoyage de gorge, il demande un combustible qui sera un spray désodorisant. Il allume un briquet et passe le spray dessus, la flamme qui se crée se projette telle un lance flamme sur les corps des gens.

Il lâche tout et ferme les yeux en levant la main pour tenter de contrôle le feu qui a créé allant même jusqu'à le faire grossir rapidement. Une odeur apparaît et tous à part Zetsu toussons. Je me dépêche de partir dans ma chambre et ouvrir un tiroir de mon bureau et fus content de ne voir que personne n'a touché à mes affaires personnelle.

Je redescends rapidement ouvre le produit que j'ai dans la main pour libérer un pinceau remplie d'un produit transparent. J'en passe sous les narines de Deidara en lui disant d'expirer par la bouche et inspirer par le nez. Il reprend un souffle stable, qui avait coupé avant tant l'odeur était insupportable. Hidan est repartie dans la réserve et m'appelle pour qu'on commence. Je prends Zetsu qui commence à se lécher les babines. Hidan a amené tout le produit et surtout un tuyau d'arrosage.

Je vais a l'égoutte du fond pour lever la grille et Hidan commence alors à arroser et bien mouiller tous la pièce. Une fois fais, que la plupart des cheveux, oreille, dent, et tous ce qu'il est comparable à la taille d'une bille furent dans l'égout, nous avons commencé a nettoyé avec beaucoup de javel, et produit nettoyant, le port du masque fus vite obligatoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Putain de merde Zetsu t'es chiant ! »  
« C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Zetsu venais de jeter l'eau javelliser sur Hidan qui est maintenant recouvert d'eau ensanglanter. Il se frotte partout à cause de la javel. Je ne fais pas attention à eux et continue mon nettoyage alors qu'il commence à se menace. Je secoue la tête en me disant que cela m'a presque manqué.

« Tu fais quoi avec ce sceau ? »  
« Une vengeance ! »  
« Je te préviens que je suis prêt à t'en lance un autre ! »

La voix de Zetsu est devenue plus grave montrant qu'il était bien sérieux. Je tourne la tête vers eux et vois alors qui ont tous les deux dans la main leurs sceau et sont prêt à les lancer sur l'autre. Il commence à amorcer leur lancer et lance l'eau.

« Finis vous voul… »

Trois yeux écarquille sont jeter sur Deidara. Je me dépêche de courir vers le tuyaux d'arrosage pour le rincer alors que les deux responsables sont autour de lui pour lui demande de lui pardonner, accusant l'autre.

À suivre

Amuse-toi auteur

_Sonnyus_ : Auteur !

_Auteur_ : [viens de finir son chapitre de sa nouvelle fanfiction] deux seconde je sauvegarde.

_Sonnyus_ : [regard par-dessus l'épaule en lisant rapidement] C'est la fiction aux Madara pédophilie ? Tu devras nous prévenir quand tu vas la publie qu'on puisse barricader la porte et les fenêtres.

_Auteur_ : Madara est le meilleur ninja aux mondes, n'ayant pas d'égale. Demande à Nina, elle pourra te le confirmer. Enfin qu'est que tu veux ?

_Sonnyus_ : Je venais pour ton deuxième projet…Celui sur Breath of fire, avec Nina dans le rôle de la princesse… Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

_Auteur_ : J'ai pas de titre, faudra que je vois avec mon frère pour ça… Mais c'est quoi le problème avec ? Ce sera certes tourner action mais ce sera surtout sur la comédie absurde.

_Sonnyus_ : Oui c'est ça…mais le problème est qu'on n'a pas le titre du héros.

_Auteur_ : [Se retourne vers l'écran en voyant la demande] Sonny. C'est Sonny qui va jouer le rôles du héros.

_Sonnyus_ : **QUOI ?!**


	8. Bon retour

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Salut à tous, il y a un détail que j'ai oublié dans ma description, c'est le style de relation qu'il y a dedans donc : Présence de **Yaoi **commedans ce chapitre, de SM, de sang, d'insulte, de pédophilie, nécrophilie, zoophilie et …A non attendez je corrige…pas de zoophilie…je n'aime pas les animaux, ça griffe trop… bien sur ce que j'aime trop…de sexe bestiaire.

**Index :** _communication interne_

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Sans nom chapitre VIII :** Bon retour

Trois yeux écarquille sont jeter sur Deidara. Je me dépêche de courir vers le tuyaux d'arrosage pour le rincer alors que les deux responsables sont autour de lui pour lui demande de lui pardonner, accusant l'autre.

Je tente de calmer un peu Deidara qui semble sur le point d'exploser et cela est vraiment à éviter. Je le rince bien correctement et décidé de le sortir de là pour le faire passer à la douche, occupant son esprit sur l'œuvre d'art qui a créé dans le jardin en brulant les corps. Il serre les poings mais se laisse guider. Je demande aux autres de continuer le nettoyage et de se dépêcher car les autres ne vont pas tarder et il faut penser au séchage.

J'emmène Deidara à la salle de bain, laissant sur notre passage des gouttes d'eau rouge. Une fois dedans, je le déshabille et l'installe assis sur le tabouret pour le nettoyer. Il reste calme et cela n'est jamais bon signe. J'attire son attention et lui demande s'il je peux toucher ses cheveux, sachant qu'il déteste qu'on ne le fasse sans son autorisation. Il soupire en disant que je pouvais et après plusieurs minute, où je l'asperge complément pour enlever l'eau javelliser, je passe au savonnage.

Je commence par le dos, passant doucement sur sa peau douce et fais de petit cercle rapide pour lui enlève la javel incruster dans sa peau et qui la rend gras. Ses cheveux sont posés sur le devant afin de ne pas être touché par le produit qui passe maintenant sur son cou et épaule. Il commence à soupire de bien être en sentant plus d'irritation. Je commence à caresser son dos, et a le rincer, demandant si c'est bon et il se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser sans que je m'y attends complètement, il me prend l'éponge des mains afin de la jeter et lies ses doigt aux miens.

Je réponds à son baiser, en posant ma main libre derrière sa tête et c'est la fête dans notre bouche. Il me laisse mener la danse et je finis par entendre la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir annonçant le retour des autres. Je rompe le baisser pour lui dire qu'on va devoir remettre cela à plus tard mais je sursaute en le sentant mordre mon cou et le suçote de ses baisers. Je soupire alors que je sens ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

« Dei…Ils peuvent venir… »

Il me retire mon vieux tee-shirt délaver, les vestes sont réserve à autre chose que pour le lavage, il ferme la porte avec le verrou alors que suis un petit nuage, disant que le problème est régler. Je souris et l'embrasse sans hésitation. Je suis heureux de le revoir, pendant des mois je revoyais sa mort et c'était l'une de mes nombreuses insomnies. Il m'allonge à terre, poussant le tabouret, en caressant mes côtes et je suis vite parcourue de frison alors qu'il sourit, content de se rappeler de mes faiblesses. Je déteste le fais d'en avoir mais ils arrivent à me les utiliser pour mon plaisir.

Il m'embrasse en me léchant le torse avec ses langue sur ses mains, parcourant le reste de mon corps avec, redécouvrant mon corps. Je mets ma main derrière sa tête me laissant plonger dans ce monde qu'il veut me montrer. Je sens mon pantalon retirer complétement, je sursaute en sentant son corps nu se frotter sur mon érection cacher par mon seule vêtement de trop, j'émets des bruit que je tente de cacher du mieux que je peux mais quand je sens qu'il me retire mon caleçon et qui souffle légèrement sur mon érection de son souffle chaud, je ne peux pas empêcher mon torse se régresser en émettant un bruit caractéristique. Deidara souris disant qu'il ne fait que commencer alors que je lui demande de continue.

Il sourit remontant sa tête en touchant juste mon entre-jambe de son index en milieux et le fis remonte le long pour ensuite me le prend en main et commencer un vas et viens avec douceur. Pendant ce temps sa bouche me souffle sur tout le corps et je commence à sentir sa seconde main partir sur mon corps. En sentant la chaleur qui monte en moi, je soupire à Deidara alors qu'il m'embrasse, manquant de souffle.

« Dei...Non ne…Je ne veux pas replonger dedans…Pas aujourd'hui… »

Il me sourit en me disant qu'il m'aura un de ces quarts et je souris en me demandant lequel arrivera en premier. Il relève sa main sur mes côtes, laissant de légères brulures à peine plus gros que ses doigts.

Il baisse la tête et j'écarquille les yeux en hurlant de bien être alors que je sens sa bouche envelopper mon entre-jambe, je tente de me calmer mais cela n'est pas facile, mon souffle est irrégulier et sa langue fais monter la chaleur de mon corps. Je ne vais pas tarder à lâcher après un magnifique coup de langue, et le préviens a temps mais il avale tout et fais exprès de me lécher le corps pour me laisse de ma semence sur moi.

Il se lève après pour aller dans la baignoire remplie d'eau en souriant. Je me lève à mon tour disant que je ne suis pas forcement obligé d'aller avec lui dans la baignoire pour me nettoyer. Il sourit fortement en répondant que je ne m'amuserais pas autant tout seule en se léchant les babines. Je soupire et vais dans la baignoire avec lui pour profite de l'eau chaud qui me fais du bien au corps entier.

Je m'allonge le long du torse de Deidara m'excusant d'avoir écourté son petit jeu. Il me dit que cela n'est pas grave, disant que ma sécurité compte plus que ses jeux. Je soupire de bien être en fermant les yeux alors que je sens la température de l'eau monter assez nettement. Je l'en remercie et en sentant son entrejambe se durcir contre mon dos, je rigole un peu en lui demandant si veux me prendre. Il rigole disant que c'est tendant mais que pour le moment il me voulait juste dans ses bras.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux et demandant s'il peut monter la température et je fus exaucer. C'est un bruit à la porte qui me réveille et Deidara demande qui s'était. C'est Kisame qui demande si on a finis nos conneries car il aimerait prendre un bon bain relaxant.

« Prend une autre salle de bain ! »  
« Ce serait avec plaisir mais elles sont tous pris. »

Je soupire en disant qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Deidara demande trente minutes qui nous sont accordé. Je le regarde étonner en disant qu'il ne nous faut pas autant de temps pour nous sécher mais je m'arrête de moi-même en le sentant me resserre dans ses bras et m'amener vers le bord du robinet pour m'embrasser et mettre son sexe devant mon antre.

Il m'interroge rapidement du regard et c'est après un secouement de tête de ma part que je le sens me donner un coup de rein puissant pour rentrer en moi intensément et je le griffe son dos, légèrement sachant qu'il ne guérie pas aussi vite, il ferme les yeux pour la douleur mais les rouvre après quelque seconde et commence des va et viens puissant. Je gémir de plaisir lui demandant de continuer, mon érection est vite revenue, ses mains sont sur mes hanche afin de me sur lever et lui permettre une meilleur position pour me prend. Je laisse mes mains sur le bord de la baignoire pour me maintenir, les serrant fortement pour résiste à l'envie de hurler.

Ma tête reste en arrière pour prend un grand souffle et me régresser afin de le prend dans mes bras en bougeant les hanche sur le rythme qui me demande avec ses bras, mordant son épaule. Il émet des petit bruit que je reconnais comme étant caractérise d'un moment particulier et je dois dire que j'en suis pas loin et en sentant sa main autour de mon manche, me pompant, je finis par sentir sa semence en moi et libère la miens après deux coup de pompe.

Je soupire un bon coup et nous restons ainsi pendant cinq petites minutes avant de sortir. Je remets mon vêtement rapidement, disant que j'allais en chercher pour lui. Il me demande des vêtements classe pour le retour d'Obito, je lui promets de trouver cela en lui demandant de s'occuper du bain. Il sourit en se frottant la main énergiquement et les plonger rapidement dans l'eau. Je déverrouille et préviens Kisame que ce sera bientôt bon, il réplique en disant qu'il reste encore deux minute.

Je souris et joue les jeux en me dépêchant de prendre des affaires pour mon frère de couleur de cheveux, même si je dois avouer que les siens sont beaucoup plus clairs, tel un soleil. Je reviens dans la salle de bain et donne le vêtement à Deidara qui retira sa main de l'eau, elle était rouge et le bain fumait. Il me remercie et s'habile rapidement pour ensuite m'accompagner en bas, plus rapidement alors que nous entendons un hurlement de Kisame, devenue poisson frit, nous fessant rigoler.

Je remarque alors surpris que tout y est complètement nickel, je revisite rapidement remarquant au passage que j'ai pris pas loin d'une heure pour «laver» Deidara pour voire que tout a été nettoyé, je remarque aussi qu'en effet toute les douche tourne et que même Zetsu se lave au tuyau dehors. Cette maison est vraiment grande et je rigole à compter qui y a pas moins de 8 chambre et 6 salle de bain, pour la plupart réserve a une chambre. Et encore, certain pièce ont été fermé pour éviter de payer le gaz qui leur sert.

Je vais m'assoir sur le canapé pour souffler un peu, je viens d'arriver il y a moins d'une journée et je suis déjà tombé dans les bras de Deidara, et avec le recule je pense que ce serai aussi le cas de Sasori mais c'est normal au vue du passée en commun qu'on a. Deidara souris et s'installe à côté de moi en me demandant à quoi je pense, je souris en répondant le plus naturellement.

Quelqu'un descend les escaliers et je vois alors Konan arriver, les cheveux encore mouillé. Elle nous regarde et nous rejoint afin de s'allonger en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Le canapé est le long du mur sur plus de cinq mètre, quand je vous dis que cette maison est gigantesque. Konan demande qui d'autre a finis avec la douche.

Nous répondons que Zetsu est encore dehors, rentrant quand j'ai finis ma phrase. Il s'assit sur le canapé a côté de Deidara mais pas colle a lui pour laisser Sasori, qui est descendue accompagner de Nagato et Yahiko, s'assoir entre lui et l'androgyne. Il pince Deidara qui lui tire la langue pendant que Konan défragmente son corps en feuille pour laisse s'assoir Nagato et Yahiko et le recomposer rapidement pour être allonger sur moi, Yahiko, Nagato.

Kisame, Kakuzu et Hidan arrive à leur tours et en voyant notre silence et nos tête de déterrer, Kisame et Hidan décide de nous motiver en rappelant que ce soir on fête mon retour et celui de Obito et…s'arrête d'eux même en se rendant compte qu'on vient de finir de tout ranger et ce n'est pas pour refoutre le bordel, c'est le blues de la femme de ménage.

On a passé la journée entière à remettre la maison en état et maintenant on n'a plus qu'une envie, c'est de se poser et souffle un bon coup. Je relève la tête pour laisser Deidara se lever et laisse sa place à Sasori et s'assoir sur ses jambes. Kisame décide alors de prendre la place de libre pendant que Kakuzu et Hidan s'assoient à l'extrême opposer de Zetsu, à côté des petits copains de Konan.

Il ne manque plus qu'une personne et il arrive rapidement en sautant dans tous les sens et demande ce qu'on fait. On ne répond rien de plus que

« Chut…Viens t'assoir et joue au roi du silence… »

Lui dis Nagato. Tobi le regarde étonner, ne voulant pas jouer au début, mais après que Kisame l'ai menacé de le priver de gâteau, il s'est tout de suite installer entre Zetsu et Kisame.

Nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes à regarder en face de nous le regard complètement vide. Puis un rire ce fait entendre de la part de Kisame et qui vaux le regard de tous.

« Désole mais c'est trop marrant…On est les pire enfoiré que ce monde ai porté et pourtant on est mis ko après avoir juste nettoyé la maison. »  
« Tobi n'est pas ko !»

Hurle-t-il en secouant les bras.

« Alors tu vas nous faire à manger ? »

Demande Yahiko.

« Tobi est ko ! Tobi est ko ! Tobi est ko !»

Je rigole un peu, reprenant mon souffle et posant ma tête sur l'épaule de Sasori, ce qui me faut un commentaire de Hidan qui se moque de ma fatigue, disant que Deidara a été trop rude. Je ne relève pas et soupire un bon coup en réalisant qu'en effet j'ai jamais été aussi fatigué que maintenant.

« Qu'est que vous m'avez donné pour que je dorme ? »  
« Rien…On a juste monté la dose du S.O. »

Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais aussi calme. Je commence à soupire en voyant mes forces partir rapidement. Avec le S.O je deviens aussi faible d'avant. Je serre les poings en disant que je commence à manquer d'entrainement, tout le monde me regarde étonner et je leur dis que normalement je résiste mieux au produit. J'apprends alors qu'ils ont doublé les dose pour réussir à me faire arrête de bouger mais que c'est la présence de Deidara et Sasori à côté de moi qui m'a fait plonger dans un profond sommeil, je leur fis remarque que cela était très dangereux, que j'aurais pu les blesser. Ils sourient en disant qu'ils savent se défendre, et c'est vrai qu'ils le savent et que de toute façon il était tous là…Mais qu'est que tu racontes ? Même tous présents je les bats…

J'écarquille les yeux en me rendant compte qu'il est enfin réveillé. Je plaque ma tête contre le canapé en tentant de me calmer, ce n'est pas possible qu'il réussisse à résister à la double dose en si peu de temps...mais qu'est que je raconte, évidement qu'on peut le faire, ce n'est pas si compliquer après l'entraînement que j'ai subi pendant ses derniers mois...

« Naruto marque un point... »

Je sors de ma concentration pour regarder, comme les autres qui sont surpris, Konan qui venaient de parler, regardant ses ongles bleus.

« On manque tous d'entraînement, mes mains n'ont plus été salie par le sang depuis assez longtemps. »

Il y a un petit silence et Kakuzu fais habilement remarqué que c'est parce qu'il avait plus important à faire. Les regards sont tous sur moi et c'est Konan qui, souriant, dis ce que tout le monde pense en cette instant.

« Sa tente quelqu'un un combat contre Naruto, histoire qu'on voile si on n'a pas perdue la main ? »

Je soupire en rappelant qu'on sort de la douche et qu'on est sans aucun doute tous fatigue mais Hidan dis que lui il a encore assez d'énergie pour me maitriser. Je le toise en rappelant que je suis affaiblie, essayant de cacher le fait que le S.O n'a plus d'effet, mais cela ne marche pas comme voulut car c'est Hidan et qu'il écraserait un chaton pour son dieu. Je lui dis que je préfère évite le combat disant que je viens à peine d'arrive mais Konan se levé et me dis qu'à son avis cela ne me fera pas de mal…_c'est vrai que ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir mal, je vais le désosser_… Je me lève rapidement espérant que cela allait me calmer.

Je provoque Hidan en demandant de choisir son tombeau, il choisit le jardin, Zetsu soupire en disant qu'il vient de le finir et qu'il fallait choisir un autre lieu, de tout façon avec ce que nous avons fait il y a quelque heures, autant éviter, nous allons donc dans la salle prévue pour les combat amicaux. Tout le monde nous suit, Tobi demandant s'il peut se réjouir ou pas.

Nous allons donc dans la salle, on entend les paris fuser et c'était Kakuzu qui les gérait, ne misant pas. Après avoir pris les résultats, tous à part Hidan ont misé sur moi, certain que j'allais gagner et Hidan les insultes tous en hurlant que c'était des connard de ne même pas mettre quelque chose sur lui.

« Pourquoi il miserait sur une personne alors qu'ils savent qui va perdre ? »  
« La ferme Kakuzu, je croyais que tu ne misais pas ! »  
« C'est vrai mais cela ne m'empêcher pas de savoir que tu vas perdre ce combat. »

Il tourne la tête devant sa remarque. J'attire son attention sur un seule et unique point, ce combat sera pris très sérieux de mon côté. Il me regarde semblant comprendre rapidement et ce n'est pas le seule, tous, même Tobi qui commence à trembler légèrement ont compris et Kisame annonce qui sera le prochain combattant.

« M'enterre pas enfoiré ! »

Le top est donner et je fonce sur lui à vive allure pour la frappe d'un coup de poing qu'il encaisse sans problème et contrattaque d'un coup de poing que je bloque. Il me fait une balayette, je lâche sa main fais une roulade arrière pour me retrouve à sa gauche et frapper son genou. Il plie la jambe de douleur et j'en profite pour lui prend son bras gauche et le tirer en arrière en mettant mon pied sur son dos pour tire et le maintenir à terre. Kakuzu fulmine disant qu'il joue trop avec moi et c'est vrai que je commence a vraiment m'ennuyer mais il répond à l'attente en me frappant la jambe de son pied et me faire tomber vers lui. Je me prends un coup de coude en pleine poire alors qu'il se retourne et me bloque à terre, ma main toujours accroché à lui.

Je suis sur le dos, maintenue de tout son poids sur ma taille. J'utilise ma jambe pour entourer sa taille et prendre sa gorge de mon autre main. Je serre le plus possible pour finir par me prend un coup de coude dans les côtes. J'émets un bruit en serrant plus possible mais je m'en prends d'autre et me fais frapper la main bloquant son autre main pour finir par perdre ma prise et le vois appuyer sur mon poignet de mon autre main pour le faire lâche afin de le voir se retourne et me frapper à coup de poing. Je réagie vite et bloque l'autre du plat de ma main et contre d'un uppercut puissant afin de le dégage de sur moi.

Je fais une roulade arrière et me met en garde…_Je vais le démolir, l'écraser_…non je vais juste le mettre ko pour m'occuper ensuite de Kisame… J'attends que Hidan se relève et me foncer dessus, n'étant jamais patient. Remarquez-moi, dans mes mauvais jours, je ne le suis pas non plus.

J'esquive ses coups au fur et à mesure en me reculant assez, ou me baissant. Je frappe son ventre qui m'est bien offert, de tout manière tout m'est offert tellement sa garde est une passoire, je l'entends émettre un son de douleur, j'enchaine par un uppercut qui le fais reculer et finis par me reculer aussi pour charger d'un coup de pied sur la taille.

Il roule à terre sur un mètre et se régresse pour se prendre mes deux pieds en pleine face. Je tombe à terre mais me remet rapidement en fessant une vague de mon corps pour me régresse puis me remettre en garde. Il rigole en se relevant, la bouche et le nez en sang, un sourire maléfique sur le visage, demandant si c'était tout ce que j'avais. Je souris et me met en garde, Hidan est un maso de première qui devient très dangereux à mesure qu'il s'amuse. Il me fonce dessus en tentant un coup diagonal descendant de son bras droit.

J'esquive en me penchant sur ma droite, saute et frappe d'un coup de tibia dans sa face. Il se recule alors que je me récupère en me remettant toujours en garde. Je fonce sur lui enchaînant les droites et les gauches mais me prend un coup de tête et un autre, puis il me fit une prise pour me mettre à terre. Je m'accroche à lui de mes mains sur son haut mais me prend des coups de poing en pleine face et c'est rapidement que je m'appuis sur mes bras pour le frapper à coup de genou au menton.

Il me lâche après ce coup, et m'en avoir donné un nombre incalculable. Je me régresse rapidement et secoue la tête pour récupérer mes esprits. Je n'ai pas le temps, obligé t'esquiver plusieurs coup de poing…_Tu vas être obligé de me lâcher si tu veux vraiment le mettre ko_…non si je fais cela je vais le…_tuer ? Non car il est immortel_… Il est immortelle…

Je bloque un coup direct en le prenant son poignet et le regarde rapidement avec un sourire et il comprit à ce moment que c'est mal barrer pour lui car je serre ma mains assez fortement pour lui briser, il me colle son pied dans le ventre mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil et serre encore. Il sourit en disant que je me ramollie et me colle un coup de pied dans les cotes à plusieurs repris mais cela ne me fais aucune douleur, il enchaine avec des coups de poing sur mon visage avec sa main libre, des coups de pied sur mes jambe mais je souris d'un large sourire remplie de canine.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? »

Sans attendre de réponse je tire sur son poignet, lui colle un puissant direct dans sa face sans qu'il puise rien faire. Je l'entends hurler, ses vertèbre se brise sous mon impacte et cela me fis sourire. Il est projeté sur cinq mètre devant moi, tombant pour rouler comme un tonneau et s'écraser sur le mur avec fracas.

Je reprends une position normale en fessant craqué mes phalanges. Regardant chaque personne présente en soupirant demandant à passer mon tours pour le prochain combat ne voulant pas blesser Kisame gravement, Hidan se réveille à cette instant et va vers les autre en fessant craquer sa nuque pour se la remettre en place, je compris alors que si c'était un autre que j'affronterais, je l'aurais tuer sans problème. Je regarde mon bracelet remplie de S.O. et l'enlève sans ménagement sentant une légère fatigue mais rien de grave car je reprends vite la forme.

Je donne mon accessoire et demande s'il allait avoir un autre combat mais personne ne fus tenter. Je récolte une partie de l'argent que j'avais misé par Hidan qui dis qu'il aura sa revanche…_cause toujours, la prochaine fois je te finis…_ Je souris en disant que j'avais hâte. Nous retournons dans le salon et regardons l'heure, ils arriveront dans 2 heure. Nous nous lançons tous un regard en fessant la même constatation. Nous somme 11, enfin plutôt 10 et demi avec Tobi, on a deux heures, et surtout on a retrouvé la pèche après le petit spectacle que moi et Hidan avons créé.

Nous allons donc décorer la maison pour faire une fête pour le retour des Uchiwa et tout le monde a l'air de suivre l'idée, même Hidan qui est bien d'accord pour remercie ce que Obito nous a si souvent offert.

Nous allons donc nous diviser en deux, un groupe décoration et un groupe cuisine. Je voulus aider pour la cuisine mais me fais remballer sec en disant qu'ils allaient aussi faire la cuisine pour mon retour. Je me retrouve donc dans le groupe déco avec Tobi et Zetsu, qui après ce qu'on a vue durant le nettoyage ne pus pas discuter, ainsi que le duo des artiste qui ne voulais pas se salir les mains sur de la nourriture et Kakuzu qui nous est bien utile pour accrocher les déco avec ses files.

Nous partons de notre côté et nous décidons de nous motive avec un peu de musique _Monster de Skillet_. La musique commence et enveloppe tout la maison avec les enceint installer partout. Si je devais résume l'akatsuki avec une chanson c'est celle-là.

Nous nous séparons en chantant sans retenue et décorant avec tous ce qu'il nous tombe sous la main pendant qu'on entend des coups de hachoir dans la cuisine.

C'est de la folie dans la maison, tout le monde chante, fessant démarrer la fête avant même qu'elle commence réellement. Elle ne devait pas être aussi poussé qu'hier mais c'est pas mal et cela nous a redonné un coup de pêche.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**The secret side of me**  
_Ma face cachée  
_**I never let you see**  
_Je ne te laisse jamais la voir  
_**I keep it caged but I can't control it ! **  
_Je la garde en cage mais je ne peux pas la contrôler  
_**So stay away from me**  
_Alors reste loin de moi,  
_**The beast is ugly**  
_la bête est laide  
_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.**  
_Je sens la rage mais je ne peux pas la contenir_

**It's scratchin on the walls,**  
_Elle se gratte contre les murs  
_**In the closet, in the halls  
**_(contre le placard dans les salles)_**  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
**_Elle se réveille mais je ne peux pas la contrôler_  
**Hidin under the bed,**  
_Cachée sous le lit_  
** In my body, in my head**  
_(Dans mon corps, dans ma tête)_  
**Why won't somebody come and**  
_Pourquoi personne ne viens_  
**Save me from this Make it end.**  
_Me sauver de ça ? Mets y fin !_

Refrain :**  
I feel it deep within,**  
_Je la sens en profondeur_  
**It's just beneath the skin,**  
_C'est juste sous la peau_  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster !**  
_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre_  
**I hate what I've become,**  
_Je hais ce que je suis devenu_  
**The nightmare's just begun,**  
_Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer_  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster !**  
_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre !  
_**I, I feel like a monster !  
**_Je me sens comme un monstre  
_**I, I feel like a monster !  
**_Je me sens comme un monstre_

**My secret side I keep  
**_Ma face cachée je la garde_**  
Hid under lock and key  
**_cachée, enfermée, sous clef_**  
I keep it caged but I can't control it !  
**_Je la garde enfermée mais je ne peux pas la contrôler_  
**Cause if I let him out  
**_parce que si je le laisse sortir_**  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
**_Il va me déchirer, me briser_**  
Why won't somebody come and  
**_Pourquoi personne ne viens_**  
Save me from this make it end.  
**_Me sauver ? Met y fin !_

Refrain :**  
I feel it deep within,**  
_Je la sens en profondeur_  
**It's just beneath the skin,**  
_C'est juste sous la peau_  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster !**  
_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre_  
**I hate what I've become,**  
_Je hais ce que je suis devenu_  
**The nightmare's just begun,**  
_Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer_  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster !**  
_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre !  
_**I feel it deep within,**  
_Je la sens en profondeur_  
**It's just beneath the skin,**  
_C'est juste sous la peau_  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster !**  
_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre_  
**I, I feel like a monster !  
**_Je me sens comme un monstre  
_**I, I feel like a monster !  
**_Je me sens comme un monstre_

**Its hidin in the dark  
**_C'est caché dans le noir_**  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
**_Ses dents sont des lames de rasoirs_**  
There's no escape for me  
**_Il n'y a pas d'issue pour moi_**  
It wants my soul it wants my heart  
**_ça veut mon âme ça veut mon cœur_**  
No one can hear me scream,  
**_Personne ne peut m'entendre crier_**  
Maybe its just a dream,  
**_Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un rêve_**  
Or maybe its inside of me  
**_Ou peut-être que c'est en moi_**  
Stop this monster !  
**_Arrête ce monstre !_

Refrain :**  
I feel it deep within,  
**_Je le sens en profondeur... _**  
It's just beneath the skin,  
**_c'est juste sous la peau_**  
I must confess that I Feel Like A Monster !  
**_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre_**  
I hate what I've become,  
**_Je déteste ce que je suis devenu,_**  
The nightmare's just begun,  
**_Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer._**  
I must confess that I feel like a monster !  
**_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!_

**I feel it deep within,  
**_Je le sens en profondeur... _**  
It's just beneath the skin,  
**_c'est juste sous la peau_**  
I must confess that I Feel Like A Monster !  
**_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre_**  
I've gotta lose control,  
**_Je vais devoir perdre le contrôle,_**  
It's something radical,  
**_C'est quelque chose de radical._**  
I must confess that I feel like a monster !  
**_Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!_

**I, I feel like a monster !  
**Je me sens comme un monstre.**  
I, I feel like a monster !  
**Je me sens comme un monstre.  
**I, I feel like a monster !  
**Je me sens comme un monstre.  
**I, I feel like a monster !  
**Je me sens comme un monstre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les musiques s'enchainent et je comprends vite que ce n'est pas que _Monster_ qu'elle a mis mais tout l'album Awake & Comatose combiné.

_À suivre_

Amuse-toi auteur avec Jack et Jaicke :

Jaicke: Ah te voilà !…Qu'est que tu fais dans ton coin ?

Jack : Je lis les dernières créations de notre créateur. « Mon âme est à toi. »

Jaicke: Ça parle de quoi ?

Jack : En gros c'est l'histoire d'un personnage…

Jaicke: Qu'est qui t'arrive ?

Jack : L'auteur m'a censuré…Je ne peux plus rien dire sur cette histoire tant qu'il y aura des lecteurs…

Jaicke: Ah…Fait voire du coup… [Lis avec son frère les nombreux chapitre écris] On ne nous voit pas beaucoup dans les fins de chapitre.

Jack : Je crois que depuis l'histoire de la pharmacie on n'est pas vraiment les bienvenues.

Jaicke: Mais non c'est du passé, jamais il ne nous détesterait pour ça, il nous a créé ainsi…Et puis c'est pas nous qui achetions les médicaments mais _eux _et il n'a eus d'éco à cette histoire que bien plus tard... Tu pourrais me soigner les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il saigne à cause des faute d'orthographe.

Jack : Hum…C'est vrai qu'il fait pas mal de fautes. Heureusement qu'il aime bien ses lecteur pour souvent corriger ses textes a trois du mat.


End file.
